Undeniable Chemistry
by Rontora
Summary: What can you do when you have your whole life mapped out, from work, to who you were going to spend your life with, and you are met with someone who turns your world upside down? What can you do when you have resigned yourself to being alone and someone comes into your life, making you open your eyes to the new possibility of love? Continue reading to find out in this Samcedes fic
1. Chapter 1

So yes, I am back with another story and this time I am back with a surprise. I have fellow Samcedes author and friend Samcedesfan85 joining me on this one. We both wanting to bring you guys something fun and new. We want to thank you guys for your love and support all these years and now. We hope you enjoy this story and remember to review and let us know what you think.

* * *

Mercedes Jones was running late, and she hated running late. The morning started out early enough but by the time she got the twins loaded up and dropped off at school she was behind schedule at least 30 minutes. Even though she had been living this life for ten years now, it wasn't getting any easier. Ten years ago, she was a freshman at Georgetown University, entering her second semester, studying Fashion Design, when she was calle she got the call that no one ever wants to get. Her parents were involved in an accident and she needed to get home. So thinking she would go home, help out for a few days and return, she made her way home.

But she didn't find her parents in some hospital bed happy to see her, they were both in the ICU and she was left with some big decisions. Being a mother to her twin siblings who were 2 at the time was never something she thought would happen, and yet, as she sat in the hospital room watching her parents slip away, she couldn't let anyone else have her family. They needed her, and she needed them. It wasn't easy, going home to the place that reminded you of your mom and dad, it didn't help her heal. So with the help of her best friends Santana, Rachel and Kurt, they helped her plan the funeral, sell her childhood home, and buy a place that didn't have as many memories.

Her parents didn't leave them with many bills, and with the settlement from the accident, life insurance and selling of her home, she was able to play off any debts that was there, bury her parents in a very beautiful ceremony and still provide for her siblings. But that didn't make life easier, she wanted to go back to school, but with raising the twins it wasn't possible. So she took the time to help her siblings, taking them to any and everything they wanted to do. Showing up to games and performances and before she knew it, she wasn't a carefree 18 year old loving life and finding her way. She was for all intended purposes a mom, taking care of her family and not really having a chance to live that life she wanted.

Which brought her to today, Miles decided he wanted to sleep in, while Madison forgot to let Mercedes know she would need her cheerleading uniform dry cleaned for the Peewee game tonight. So after dropping them off to school and taking the uniform to the dry cleaners paying extra to have it done by 2pm, she made her way to the coffee shop to get her standing order before heading to work at Evans Corp. She had worked for Mr. and Mrs. Evans for three years now and she really loved the job and the benefits. They truly treated staff like family, it was a good feeling.

Walking out the door, her phone rang and she shifted the cup holder in her left arm, and pivoted to open the door with her backside, grabbing her phone she went to answer when her body collided with a strong force causing her to spill her two hot lattes down the front of her shirt.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Sam hated the hustle and bustle of rush hour. He had no patience waiting in line for 10 minutes getting coffee, or sitting in traffic for twenty minutes because everyone had a 9-5 to get to. These are reasons that Sam doesn't normally start his day until 11 and no matter where he is, tries to not get caught up in the evening rush hour nonsense. He would have woke up later, taken a nice shower with Quinn, had his cup of dark roast, which he can't go a day without and probably read the paper all before ten. And today would have been the same 11 to 7 or whenever schedule, but Quinn has dinner reservations tonight, and had asked him to get home at a decent time. Whatever that means. It's just a means to find some way to irritate him. Though he guesses he is being unfair to her, and he blames the whole not being a morning person on his moody behavior. And even though he hates this whole rush hour business, he is sure that his mother would be grateful to Quinn, because being late on my first day as CEO would not look good for her or the company.

If Sam was being honest with himself, he can also blame his nerves. Today is the first day of him being CEO of Evans Corp. A position that he has been groomed for since he learned how to basically walk. His father and mother built this company up from the ground and put all of their blood and sweat into it, and now it's Sam's turn. He knows everything there is to know, about running this company. He remembers the countless board meeting he sat on with his parents, and the many late night lectures about his future when he decided that backpacking through Europe for a year was a much better option than going to school. His parents relented realizing that he needed some time for himself before the six years of college that were ahead of him. And it made such a difference. Sam loved the whole year he got of freedom. No responsibilities, just him enjoying being an eighteen year old.

When it was time to go back to school, he was more than ready and he was more focused than he has ever been. He knew what his parents expected of him, and since they do relent when he needs them to, he wants to be everything that they want him to be. And it could be worse than being a CEO of a million dollar company. How many college grads can say that they have a career with one of the Top companies in this nation? Not many. Sam has a beautiful girlfriend, a great job, and a supportive family. What else could he possibly want.

And that was the thought that was running through his head when he rushed into the coffee shop to get some mediocre coffee, and head back into the hustle and bustle of the city just to get started on his first day. He must have been too in his head because before he knew it, he bumped into a soft body and felt hot liquid spill a little on his hand.

"Is it too much to ask for people to watch where they are going?" Before he could say what else was on his mind, he happened to see the source of his frustration as he looked into some big doe brown eyes, that was scowling. It would be cute and adorable if he wasn't so irritated. No, he will not be swayed by pretty eyes, lips, and from what he can tell, a nice little body. "You should really watch where you're going next time. It's too early for this."

Startled for a moment, Mercedes stared into the irritated green eyes and as the scolding drink slide down the front of her white blouse and black pencil skirt, his words sent her over the edge. "Excuse me? Do you not see this?"

The cups dropped to the floor and she shifted her purse on her shoulder so she could stand toe to toe with this man who blamed her for his mistake.

"You do realize that coffee house etiquette is to allow the person leaving to exit before you barge in, furthermore as a man you should have done the right thing and held the door open instead of crashing into me and probably giving me first degree burns all down my body. But hey its 2018 and I forgot chivalry is dead."

As a small crowd gathered wanting to either get into the place or leave, she held her head up high not wanting to cause a scene. Bending down, she grabbed the cups of coffee and tops, not wanting to leave it there, she hated littering such a great place. Turning to the man she finally got a good look at him, any other day and any other time, she would appreciate just how green his eyes were, how handsome his features and shes felt how hard his chest was, but the liquid dripping down her body took over her thoughts.

"Here's a free tip for you, next time you run into someone, don't be such a dick."

Moving to the trash can she disposed the broken cups. Her best friend Kurt rush to her side.

"Oh my goodness Mercy me I saw the whole thing are you okay?"

"Yeah I just… can I run up to your place real quick please?"

Kurt nodded. "Go ahead, and when you are done, there will be two new cups hot and ready for you to go."

"Thanks boo, I just can't believe this."

She squeezed his hands, then left out the back up to his apartment above the coffee shop. She and Kurt had been friends ever since the first grade. She was the first person he came out too and, he was the first person she ever let her guard down with. As she went into his closet, she thankfully grabbed the spare dress she had over there. With the Coffee shop in between her house and her job, on those Mornings where she knew she wasn't going to have time to shower and drop the kids off. Kurt let her use his guest bathroom and closet.

Cleaning herself up quickly, she changed out of the skirt and top and into a dark blush lace bodycon dress, with a silk dark blush underlay, thank goodness her black heels still matched. It didn't take her more than 15 minutes to finish up and head back down. After kissing Kurt on the cheek, she thanked him again, grabbed the coffees and made her way to her SUV so she could get to work, she knew she was late, but thank goodness, Mary understood.

* * *

No matter how irritated Sam tried to be, the little lady made him more amused than anything. She couldn't have been no more than 5'4 with heels, trying to stand toe to toe with his 6'0 frame. He would have smirked and gave witty come back, but he had no time, and plus with the way she was going, he really couldn't get a word in edgewise. Which was probably for the best because he was already running late, and if he wanted to get out in time to meet Quinn, he had to get to the office soon. Also,he didn't really want to cause a scene. So as she was leaving, he said "And you have a good day to."

He continued into the shop and ordered his dark roast all the while noticing the barista giving him dirty looks. And he was not in the mood to wonder if he was going to spit into his drink or anything.

"On second thought, never mind." He opened his wallet, and put a twenty dollar bill in the jar. "For your troubles." He flashed his signature smile before leaving the shop. He would just have to settle for some coffee at the office. And hope that just because today started out shitty, the rest of the day won't follow suit.

As Sam stepped into the building, he was greeted by his mother's smiling face. He should have known that she wanted to be the first face that he saw upon entering the building.

"Well if it isn't my son. It's about time you got here Samuel."

"I had a bit of a misstep, but I'm here." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing? Came to wish me good luck on my first day, or did you come here to micromanage me?" Sam was teasing a bit, but there was some truth to his words.

Mary smiled at her oldest child, his words couldn't have been further from the truth, she knew he could handle everything and more that was thrown at him, and yet, she still wanted to make sure that he and Mercedes got off on the right foot.

"Micro manage? Me? That doesn't sound like me at all." She said with a grin, teasing her son right back. "But I do want to know if you are ready, it's a big deal you taking over for me. I let a few people know but most expect it to happen gradually, not all at once like this."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. He knew his mother all too well. "You worry too much. Everything will go fine as long as the employees do what they were hired for. And if they have trouble adjusting, well everyone's replaceable." Sam knew his parents were softies but times had changed and sometimes you need to play a little hard ball.

Mary cocked her head to the side softly and shook it. Her son was a force, like his father, and that could be both a good or bad thing. "Samuel, your father and I have run this company for many years now, people may be replaceable but that doesn't mean they should be. You shouldn't come in her planning on making those kinds of changes right away." She stopped but then continued. "However, should ever you feel the need to replace the entire staff, there is one person it is irreplaceable. My assistant Mercedes, she has been one of the biggest reasons we have made it so far so fast."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned from his mother moving to the elevator knowing without a doubt that she would be following him. "I'm not going to be firing people, but you should know that I don't play favorites. If your assistant is good at her job, then she has nothing to worry about."

The elevator dinged, and opened, and Sam held the doors for his mother before joining her.

"Anyway, you're acting like I'm going to run the company into the ground. I know what I'm doing. I was born for this."

Mary nodded joining Sam in the elevator. "That you were, your father knew you were going to be here one day from the moment you were born. He had this dream for you, we both did, it just feels better that it's your choice."

As the elevator made it to the top floor, the doors opened allowing them to exit.

"You know, a lot of people wouldn't want to follow in their parent's footsteps, I am not sure your siblings have the heart for it, but you, yes, we always saw you here." She said stepping into the office. "Of Course I didn't know I would be stepping down at the time, but with this new project, I want to give it my full attention. And I am glad to know that you will be taking it into your capable hands."

Sam stepped off the elevator and followed his mother to the office. He knew she was going to take stepping down hard, but in all honesty, Sam doesn't feel bad. She had put everything she had into Evans Corp, so had his father. They both deserved to sit back and relax and let their children take over things.

As Sam passed by the assistant's desk, he couldn't help but notice her absence. "For someone who is such an asset to this company, you would think she would be on time."

He unlocked his office and set his briefcase down to open it. He took out some things to put on his desk including a nice picture of him and Quinn when they went to Fiji last year.

"Is she gracing us with her presence at all today?"

Mary looked around the office and knew Mercedes must have been running late. She had reminded her to try and make it in on time. But given how most mornings, Mary knew Miles and Madison would and could be a handful, she wasn't surprised.

"Don't be like that Samuel, Mercedes is a hard worker and she earns everything she has here, but there are some times that she does run a little late, it's not cause for concern trust me."

Sam wanted to know when it was ever okay to be late on someone else's dime. This isn't his first run at having people under him. He knows that if you let them, employees will take advantage of your kindness.

"It's a cause for concern when you number one employee can't be trusted to get to work on time. First impressions are everything." Sam looked at his mother in the eye before continuing. "You're the one who taught me that."

Sam knew he was being a little unreasonable, but Tardiness isn't something he tolerates. No matter who it is.

Making her way into the office building, she waved at the security guard who nodded her pass, before she could dig out her badge. Everyone in the company knew who she was, mainly because whenever there was trouble, Mary Evans came in with Mercedes on their side and they fixed it together. As she entered the elevator and made her way up to the top floor, she quickly exited and went to her desk. The office building had four floors, all different levels of the company. The top floor housed the CEO's, COO's and all Upper Management. Where Mercedes worked it was basically an office inside and office.

Logging into her computer screen, she pulled up the files she needed and printed them out, as she put them in the respective folders. Grabbing Mary's coffee, she picked up the files and walked towards the door, knocking before walking in.

"Good Morning Ma'am, I have those files I proofed last night and your morning coffee."

Walking further into the office she smiled at her boss but stood frozen as brown eyes met the familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the great reviews, we are so excited that you love the start, as we do too. While she is writing for Sam I am writing for Mercedes, but together we are having so much fun with this. Let us know what you think of this new installment and look out for Chapter 3 soon.

* * *

Grabbing Mary's coffee, she picked up the files and walked towards the door, knocking before walking in.

"Good Morning Ma'am, I have those files I proofed last night and your morning coffee."

Walking further into the office she smiled at her boss but stood frozen as brown eyes met the familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her.

Mary beamed as Mercedes walked in. "Mercedes, dear, great you are here." She moved closer to the younger woman and embraced her as she turned to Sam.

"Samuel this is Mercedes Jones the best thing, well other than your father and I, and you, to grace this place. Mercedes." She said turning to a nervous face, "This is my son Samuel Evans, I know he was supposed to take over next week but due to scheduling conflict of mines, he is here now."

Sam's eyes zoomed in on Mercedes and couldn't believe it was the little spit-fire from this morning. He cooled his expression before the smile that was just under the surface could appear. His eyes looked her over from head to toe before he even realized he was doing it.

"Oh, we met mother. This is the little ticking time bomb that didn't watch where she was going and ended up spilling her coffee." He said to his mother without taking his eyes off Mercedes. "So you're my new assistant huh?" He glanced at his mother before glancing back to Mercedes. "Do you make it a habit of being late, or is this a one time thing? Because if so, them maybe you should leave your house earlier in case you have anymore coffee accidents."

Mercedes stared at the man in front of her who Mary introduced as her son. Mercedes was about to say something, but Sam beat her to it. She laughed bitterly shaking her head.

"This has got to be a joke. First of all, had you not bumped into me, scolding me with burns from the hot drink spilling all over myself and my clothes, I would have been on time." Her words were full of attitude and bitterness, though she smiled as the words dripped from her lips. "I may come in at nine on most days, but I can assure you, you don't have to worry about the work, It will get done, and there will be no complaints."

Mary didn't mean to be amused by the scene in front of her, she had a feeling the two would be like oil and water, only because as well as she knew her son, knowing his tendency to be very stubborn, she had noticed that trait in Mercedes as well. Instead of interjecting, she stood by listening to them bicker.

"On most days?" Sam didn't like the sound of that at all. What was so hard getting here at nine? But Sam didn't say that. He cut his eyes to his mother before looking back at Mercedes and moving in front of his desk leaning on it, arms crossed.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot and this morning wasn't the best. My mother seems to think highly of you. So just do your job, get here on time, and we won't have a problem. Now can you make me a cup of coffee?"

Mercedes wanted to say something more, but even she knew that talking back to the boss was not going to help her and she could end up losing her job. This was the best job that she had ever had, so if dealing with her new boss, was what she had to do to get by, they that is what she would do. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she nodded. "Yes, sir, how would you like it?"

Sam smiled before telling her, "Just make it black. I'll bring in my preferred coffee choice tomorrow."

Mercedes chewed the inside of her lip, this was not going to be easy, there was just something about him that, she didn't even know what it was that it did to her, but she didn't like it. Turning to Mary she held out the cup of coffee.

"Here is yours, I guess for the last time." She said sadly, really realizing that Mary would be gone now for the most part. "And I will get your Coffee now, Mr. Evans." She said as she glanced at him once more before leaving the room.

Mary smirked taking a sip of her drink. "Well, now that was very entertaining. I don't think I have ever enjoyed two people meeting, as much as I enjoyed that."

Before Sam could catch himself, he was staring at Mercedes ass as she walked out of his office. His mother's voice quickly brought him to his senses.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And he decided to just drop it there. He didn't need his mother getting any crazy ideas. "Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way enjoying your new found freedom and not harassing your son at his new job?"

Mary watched her son's reaction, she didn't know what would happen in the future but she knew that Mercedes would keep Sam on his toes, and maybe even teach him to be a little bit more compassionate to the people he worked with, she was even sure Mercedes would gain something from him as well.

"Hey I am enjoying it, alot. I am thinking of taking the rest of the morning just sitting here watching you two." She looked at her watch. "But unfortunately I have to meet up with your father so this is where I leave you."

Moving closer to her son, Mary linked her arms with his and kissed his cheek. "I love you, can't wait to do dinner with you and Quinn next week and please be nice to my staff, well your staff."

She moved away from him as Mercedes walked back into the room. Moving to the younger woman, Mary hugged her briefly, before the two shared a hip bump. "I am going to miss you, please if you need anything, anything you call me. And keep sending me pictures of the twins, I just can't get enough of them."

Mercedes nodded and with that, Mary walked out the room. Setting down Sam's coffee she smoothed down her dress looking at him. "Will there be anything else?"

Sam walked around his desk and sat down before responding. "I want to have a staff meeting in an hour with everyone. Is that doable?" Sam knew that most meetings he would conduct would just be with department heads, but Sam wanted every employee at this one so he can tell them what is expected and just see everyone. "It won't be long, maybe twenty minutes.".

Mercedes nodded. "Yes it's doable, I can get the email out now and make sure everyone meets you in the main conference room." Going to Sam's desk she grabbed a pen and sticky note. Jotting down the meeting time she looked back up to him. "Will there be anything else?"

"Well that was easy. But no, nothing else. Just get that done and meet me in the conference room in an hour. I need to leave early today to make a reservation, so today will be more of a laid back kinda day."

Mercedes just nodded as there was nothing else she could say. Turning to leave Sam's office she went to her desk and sent out the memo to everyone, making sure that no one was left out in meeting their new boss. What everyone thought of him? She was eager to see.

As the day winded down, Mercedes checked the time, Kurt picked up the dry cleaned uniform and so Madison was squared away, but she would never forgive Mercedes if she missed the cheers. The meeting with the new boss wasn't as bad as she thought, Sam seemed a bit of a hard ass, like someone who was just looking to make a name of himself and establish he was numero uno around here. He should have known that wouldn't fly in the office but he is like every man in his position, if they have power, they will wield it.

* * *

As Sam was packing up to leave for the day, he checked his phone, and sure enough he had three missed calls and four text messages from Quinn. He knew he was running late, and that if he didn't get there fast, she would blow a gasket. After locking up his office, he sent Quinn a quick text to let her know that he was on his way, and he headed out to the garage to his car.

His story with Quinn was one he's sure people have heard a million times. It wasn't an epic love story. It was basically an understanding. People of status belong with other people of status. And Sam wasn't really complaining. Quinn was every definition of gorgeous. Blonde hair, green eyes with a hint of hazel, tall, smart, and classy. She was the type of women that everyone either wanted to be with, or wanted to be, and he was the lucky man that would spend the rest of his life with her. Well at least that was the plan.

Sam pulled up in front of the Biltmore Hotel, and took a breath before getting out and giving his keys to the valet. Their reservation was at Palme d'Or, one of the best restaurants in the city. He didn't know why she insisted that they go out to dinner tonight, but when it came to Quinn, he always caved. He gave his name to the maître d' and was taken to a table where a slightly pissed off Quinn was waiting, a scowl etched on her beautiful face.

"Hey gorgeous." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in front of her. "You are far too beautiful to have a scowl on your face."

Quinn should have been surprised when Sam strutted into the restaurant almost forty-five minutes late, but she wasn't, when it came to work, Sam lost track of time, this was one of the few things, on a short list of things, that she planned on changing about Sam. Her mother said it best, the myth about not being able to change a man was simply untrue. With the right motivation, any man can be trained. And Quinn with all of her assets had the right motivation.

She loved mostly everything about Sam, he was one of the few people who she felt actually matched her level and speed of life. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, successful, handsome and good to her. She was under no notion that they shared a love like those in the romance novel, Sam hadn't swept her off of feet, but that didn't mean the love she felt for him wasn't real. She loved him, loved what they could be together and couldn't wait for the future.

"Samuel I swear, I am going to start telling you times an hour earlier than the event just so you will make it on time." She stood, kissing him softly before returning to her seat. "This dinner is for you after all, how was your first day?"

"Sorry Quinnie Poo." Sam knew using that name almost always got her to not be mad at him. And when he saw the beautiful smile grace her face with a fond shake of her head, he considered that a win. "It was my first day and I was getting acquainted with the employees, and lost track of time. But I do thank you for this great dinner." He smiled at the waiter when he came with the wine list. "Thanks, but we really don't need-"

"Thank you, just give us a minute to decide which wine we will be ordering." Quinn interrupted. The waiter nodded his head and waited. "Honestly Sam, this is a celebration, and we are going all out." She turned back to the waiter, and gave her order. "Give us the most expensive wine on the list."

"Babe, you know I'm not much of a wine drinker. A scotch will do just fine."

"What part of celebration don't you understand? You can have a scotch anytime. I can't believe you're giving me shit when I'm doing all of this for you."

Sam was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm not giving you shit Quinn. If this is for me, then I should be able to order what I like."

"Can we just classy it up a bit? Just for tonight? And then you can go back to your beer and scotch." She turned to waite, who for whatever reason was still standing there. Sam wanted to know why? Most waiters take the order and go, then come back an hour later. Sam figured that he knew that they would change their minds again. Quinn's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry about that. Give us your most expensive wine…" Something caught Quinn's attention. "Wait, give us the 6 course tasting menu, and you can pair the wine with that."

"Yes Madam. What would you like your first course to be."

As Quinn continued to order, Sam began checking emails, and text messages. He loved her, but sometimes when she gets like this, it's hard to take. He didn't know when he got to a point that he was letting her order for him. He does appreciate the whole gesture, so he guesses he should be thankful. But this is a bit much.

As he was scrolling his text message, he sees one from his mother asking about his first day and his opinion on Mercedes. He chuckled at his mother knowing she thought that he would fire her favorite assistant, and told her that the little spit-fire was kinda impressive. And she was. But he doubts that would be a daily thing, because everyone is on their best behavior the first day.

"What's so funny?" Sam noticed that the waiter left and Quinn was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Just talks with my mother."

"Oh, Okay. Is she still up for dinner next week."

"That's what she said."

"Hopefully you'll be on time for that."

"Quinn, get off my back. I'm running a company now. I can't just up and leave when I get ready."

"Babe, you're the CEO. Nobody is higher than you. You can up and leave whenever you want. This is why you have department heads and assistants. To pick up the slack when you can't." Quinn loved him, but sometimes he needed a push and she was that for him. She was the person to keep him focused. And she was damn good at that.

Sam knew she was right. He was the boss and could leave when he wanted. But he was also a perfectionist, and felt that no one could do something the way he could, so why let them. His father always told him, if you need something done right, do it yourself. But of course he can't say that to Quinn because he didn't want another argument.

"You're right Quinn. I'm the boss, I can do what I please." Thankfully their first course was brought to them and Sam was able to eat and nod for the rest of their conversations like he always does. It's not that he doesn't enjoy talking to Quinn, he does, they have similar personalities and get along great. He just doesn't want to make things more tense and stressful tonight.

* * *

Mercedes was tired by the time she made it out of the office, but there was no time for rest. She raced over to the field just in time for the second quarter of the peewee game to begin. Moving to the bleachers, she smiled seeing Miles sitting next Brittany and Kurt, as the girl's started cheering on the boys. Moving to sit next to him, she cheered loudly, so that Madison would know she was there.

Kissing her little brother on the top of his head, she leaned over to hug Brittany then Kurt. Kurt smiled at her.

"How are you feeling after this morning?"

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Well, let's see I was late getting to work to meet the new boss because of that jerk. I get to work and because the universe loves me so much, they made him my boss." she said, still annoyed at the situation.

"Wait- The universe is your boss? I thought Mary was?" Brittany said looking at Mercedes. Mercedes shook her head smiling softly. "No this guy spilled coffee all over me this morning at Kurt's shop and when I got to work, he is Mary's son, my new boss."

"That is wild, did he at least apologize?"

Mercedes laughed bitterly. "As if, he actually went on about me being late, even after he knew he caused it."

Sitting back she sighed looking down to Miles, who instead of enjoying the game had his nose in his latest Captain Underpants book.

"Hey MJ how was school."

"It was fine, Mr. Clark made a mistake on the whiteboard and I had to correct him. Which got me sent to the principal's office again, but she was okay with it."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Miles we had this talk, you can't go embarassing the teachers."

"It's not my fault he wrote the equation wrong. I mean you send me to this mediocre school with less than average teachers, it was bound to happen."

Mercedes sighed, Mary had offered to get them into the school her children attend but Mercedes couldn't afford it even with the scholarships they were offered. But a better school was needed, because she could see just how bored Miles truly was with his education.

"Duly noted MJ, how is Maddie doing?"

"She's fine I suppose, though to be fair, cheering isn't' really an olympic sport."

Mercedes shook her head looking over at her little sister, Miles may have gotten their father's brain, but Maddie certainly got her charisma and charm from their mother. It was like she was raising mini me's of their parents.

The rest of the game went on without a hitch and even though she was tired, she and the twins joined Santana, Brittany and Kurt for dinner out at Cracker Barrel. One of the kids favorite places to go. On nights where neither kid had anything to do, they stayed in and Mercedes made dinner, but when they were out they nearly always went out with the gang.

Santana and Brittany met Mercedes and Kurt in middle school, and they were inseparable since then. The girl's even had a girl group in high school called "TroubleTones". It was one of those things that they just enjoyed doing, so they sang at every talent show and even the Pep Rallies. While Mercedes and Santana slayed, musically, Brittany always came up with the best dance routines. Its why she was encouraged to open her own studio.

She may have been a free spirit, but it seemed that Santana got her in ways others didn't. Santana, while coaching PeeWee girl's Cheerleading, handled the finances of P & L Dance Studio, Brittany handled the dances. Girls and boys from all over the city came in to learn from Brittany and her staff. They entered competitions and soon she was known as one of the best.

Though when the four of them graduated the goal was to go to college, have fun and worry about the rest later. One semester, that's all Mercedes had. And she had to pull away from the life she truly wanted. Kurt and Santana went on to earn Business degree as Brittany honed her dancing skills. They helped out as much as they could, offering comfort, places to stay and much needed stress relievers to help Mercedes deal with her loss, and help raising the kids..

As she listened to Miles and Kurt talk comics, Kurt as always just nodded like he knew what the boy was talking about. Brittany and Maddie were talking about their upcoming competition. Her mind was off somewhere when she felt a nudge from Santana.

"Girl where were you just now? Cause you have been staring into space for about five minutes now."

Mercedes shook off her thoughts. "Just thinking. Not looking forward to tomorrow."

Santana laughed. "What I don't get is, how did you not know you were cussing out your bosses son, aka your boss?"

Mercedes laughed. "Well Sam has been away at school ever since I started at the company and the pictures I saw on her desk, it didn't dawn on me it was the same person. Plus, hot coffee down my new blouse and all I saw was red."

"So now that you know...what are you gonna do, cause you know I may have calmed in my ways but the truth is, i can pull out Auntie Snix in a minute."

"Santana the last time you did that, it involved a police chase, stolen identity and me explaining to the Port Authority you didn't actually mean it when you said you would….what was it?"

She smile proudly. "I would cut off his junk and mail it to his grandmother."

Mercedes shook her head. "To be fair it sounded better in Spanish."

Santana laughed. "Right?"

The evening winded down and Mercedes made her way home with the twins. Their nightly routine pretty much the same as always. Get their things together for the next day, catch up on one of their shows together and tuck both kids into bed, before she headed to her own. Her life was set in its way it seemed, for the long haul. The last ten years made her realize that as much as she loved her freedom, as much as she wanted more out of life, this was who she was now. A mother to her siblings. She couldn't afford to be anything else, she didn't think it was fair to have a relationship, talk about kids or marriage, anything that could make the twins feel unwanted. Once they were in college, maybe she could focus on her own life, until then, this was who she was and it was okay with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews we love it! We appreciate it! And we have a new installment just for you. We both really love reading your reviews and seeing how much you love this story already.

* * *

A few notes I know you are waiting on Is It Love, Breath Again and Royal Engagement. I can say that all three are being worked on and I should have a new chapter for all three within the next week. Thank you for being patient.

Please continue to review, enjoy and stay blessed!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mary left and her new boss had completely take over the company, it was a hard adjustment for Mercedes, she felt underused and unappreciated by him. But instead of letting that keep her down, Mercedes just waited until there was a chance for her to prove to everyone just how useful she could be. Some of the staff were not impressed by Sam's forceful actions, while he didn't fire anyone yet, he did demote two department heads in order to bring in two of his own guys.

From what Mercedes could tell, Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang were not that bad to be around or to look at for that matter, she thoroughly enjoyed the men's use of their work out facility. One of the perks for the employees, who seemed to live there, was an onsite gym. It allowed everyone to work out even if they were stuck at work. And she could admit that the few times she went to the gym during her lunch break, she was pleasantly entertained by the sight of Sam and his friends working out, punching bags, lifting weights among other things. While she didn't leer at them like most of the women and some of the men did, she was caught a few times staring. They all had really great bodies.

Shaking off her thought, Mercedes would always leave the gym more turned on than expected, which basically told her it was about that time again for her to find someone to hang out with. While she didn't date, per say, she did enjoy the company of a man from time to time, those who were okay with just having fun and not wanting a commitment.

Today, Mercedes was tempted to take her frustrations out on the punching bag, however, her not knowing anything about boxing, kept her squarely in the treadmill/bike camp. Today was the bike. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she changed into her purple and black body hugging workout capri's and just as tight top and made her way to the bike. Mercedes had never been ashamed of the body God gave her, and as she got older, she was really able to work on herself to the point of having more curves than a winding road.

Today her mind was on the sleepover she was having this weekend for the twins, so as she pedaled her mind was on what she had to do after work. Having twins and making sure that events like sleepovers went over well with both the guys and girl's was hard, considering they all wanted different things. So after one particularly bad sleep over, where the girl's painted they guys face with makeup and the guys filled their water guns with various things including juice, tomato soup and balloons with honey, which was really just impressive somewhat. It was then that she realized that the best thing to do was to separate them.

Typically what she wanted to do was let the guys have the outside and the girl's had the inside. Since the yard wasn't that big and the boys have outgrown the tree house, she decided to renovate the garage and Kurt had an in with one of the guys who helped with the renovation of his coffee shop. The guy came over and after talking with Miles, they enclosed the garage and made it their boys only club. Adding carpet and windows, it converted rather nicely. It had working outlets so they could watch movies in recliners, fridge full of drinks and snacks, and room to do things guys did at sleepovers. Including the sleeping bags and pillows or if they wanted to be more civil they could use the air mattresses.

To make sure Madison didn't feel left out, Mercedes converted the den into her own little girl space. On one side of the room she had a few recliners and a loveseat for movies, mani/pedis and anything else fun they wanted to do, and on the other side there was a line of pink air mattresses with lace tents that gave the feel of camping but not actually doing it. Both rooms tailored to the twins. She may not be able to give them everything but what she could do, she tended to go overboard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, looking at the time she hadn't realized 10 minutes had gone by. Grabbing her file, she headed to Sam's office knocking on the door and waiting for him to answer.

"We got a new contract with that old museum on fifth. They want to restore it. Which probably means to do all repairs and get new lighting. Also check for mold and things like that." Sam paused as he read more of the files from this week. "So, Mike, you need to send out a construction crew and figure out what needs to be done. But I want you to be thorough. The building is like 40 years old, so expect the unexpected."

"Yea, that won't be a problem." Mike said looking over the paperwork for the project.

"And Blaine, I need you to work the numbers and budget once we get a full report on what needs to be done and what the owners want to do."

After two full weeks of running this company, Sam was settled into the position. He may have stepped on a few toes, but his father always told him that if everyone is happy, then you're not doing your job. You just can't please everyone and sometimes you have to make the tough decisions. So demoting some people to make room for some, was just something he had to do. He needed to be surrounded by people he trust and would never steer him wrong. Mike and Blaine were those people and Sam has no plans on replacing anyone else, so he hopes that the morale of the company would go up.

He met Mike in college. They rushed the same fraternity, and just bonded. Mike was one of the only people he clicked with. They did everything together, from partying, playing football, double dates, and pranks. Their friendship stayed in tack. Sam was the one who introduced Mike to his wife Jane. He met Jane through Quinn at her Soror's party, and got to know her. Mike had just had a bad break up and he thought Jane would be a good distraction. He had no idea that they would fall in love and get married right after graduation. And Sam couldn't see a better match. Mike didn't do the whole "only marry an asian" his parents tried to push on him. He went with his heart and he has never seen him so happy. But Sam knows that Mike is the exception and just because he is happy, doesn't mean that it would turn out that way for Sam if he decided to just do what he wanted.

Blaine was a different story. Blaine and Sam were basically friends since the womb. Their mothers grew up together and were the best of friends. Their families did everything together. Sam was the first one Blaine came out to when they were freshmans in high school, and that made their friendship grow stronger. When Blaine came out to his parents in college, they disowned him and stopped paying for his school. Sam decided to use some of his trust to pay for Blaine's education unbeknownst to his parents. And when Sebastian, Blaine's ex broke up with him in the most humiliating way, Sam was right there. They were thick as thieves and Sam loved Blaine as a brother. These two got their position because they were who Sam trusted the most.

His mother suggested giving the two employees he demoted another position, but Sam doesn't have time to think about that. And besides, he may have demoted their title, but he let their pay and benefits stay the same. So he really didn't see the big deal.

"Anyway, enough business. How is the soon to be Mrs?" Blaine asked, making Sam get out of his head and focus on the conversation in front of him. Sam was always amazed at how Blaine could change the topic from work to personal with the snap of a finger. But he guesses that's how a chameleon works. And that is what he considered Blaine.

"Quinn is fine. We're supposed to be having a laid back weekend."

"Oh, Quinn didn't tell you?" Mike asked, his gaze laced with confusion. We are going to Palm Springs this weekend. The four of us. She said she cleared your schedule so we can enjoy the weekend which includes Monday apparently."

Sam could feel some form of headache coming on as he checked his phone for any messages from her. But of course there was none. "Doesn't Jane have to work? And don't you have to work? Is Jane okay with this?" Sam only asked because when it came to Jane and Quinn, Jane was more of the responsible one. And can normally talk Quinn out of making rash decisions.

"Jane is off, and so am I… Well I took off. My assistant has my numbers in case she needs me for any reason."

"But I just started being CEO, how does it look for me taking off a day already?"

"Sam, just say you have business to conduct elsewhere. It's not far fetched at all." Blaine chimed in. "You need this little break. A breather. Just go and unwind."

"Yea, and plus isn't this you and Quinn's anniversary? You don't want to upset her. You two have a good thing going on. Jane and I always used to talk about how we wanted to be like you two."

Sam tuned out Mike for a minute to check his calendar. Sure enough, their four year anniversary was tomorrow. How did he forget?

"When are you going to pop the question anyway. We have a pool going on, and I'm losing money." Blaine was shameless.

That was the question on everyone's mind. When are Sam and Quinn tying the knot. It would be the wedding of the decade. He knows he will have to do it soon because Quinn is already talking about her aging and not wanting to be an old bride. He already has the ring, he is just looking for the right time, place, and words. Things take time, granted they have been dating for four years now. He should be excited about the prospect of marrying her, so he has no idea why he is stalling. He is starting to hate family dinners though. Everyone is just talking about marriage and engagements and Sam just wants to breathe. But he guesses he shouldn't be surprised. This is the kind of life that Sam should be used to. When every aspect of your life is determine by image and money, and not by passion.

But to the outside world, Sam has no reason to not love his life, so he will just be grateful for what he has and make the best of if it. Who else can say that at thirty, they were running a multi-million dollar company, dating a beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have, and is part of one of the most wealthiest family in the city? From the outside looking in, he has won the lottery.

Hearing the knock on the door, brought him back to reality. "Come in." Sam didn't have to look up to know that it was Mercedes that walked in. Being his assistant, everyone had to go through her in order to come near his office. "What can I do for you Mercedes?"

Mercedes walked into the office trying to act as if she wasn't slightly eavesdropping, heels clicking against the Marble floor. Since it was friday, she dressed down. Casual Friday was implemented a year ago and so she often wore Jeans or casual pants with heels. Today was no different and she wore a pair of hip hugging dark blue jeans, and a silk red top, the black heels added to the look giving her height and a stylish edge. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves and the natural makeup pulled her look together. Walking towards Sam smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Chang, good to see you again. Mr. Evans I have the completed file for the project here, Artie said that he will get you the projection numbers by the end of the day. Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" She asked placing the files on the desk.

"Thank you Mercedes. Just put it on that pile right there and I'll get to it when I can." He honestly has no time for a weekend get away because he has deadlines approaching, and meetings to prepare for.

Both Mike and Blaine declined the offer for any drinks.

"Mercedes, can I ask you a question?" Sam cut his eyes to Blaine wondering what the hell he was up to. "Are you dating anyone?"

Sam's eyes traveled to Mercedes and he couldn't stop them from trailing up her body. She looked really good and she was only jeans and a shirt, but you couldn't deny her natural beauty. Since working here, he always took notice of Mercedes and her attire and always thought that she had the business sexy look down. But before he got caught, Sam looked back down to the work in front of him just so his eyes had something to look at.

Mercedes nodded at their answers, them not wanting anything to drink. Placing her hair behind her ears, she was about to turn away when Blaine stopped her. She gave him her attention, but frowned slightly at the question her guard going up immediately. "Ummm no sir I am not. Why do you ask?"

"Well first off, you looked far too beautiful to be single. But let's say you were dating someone that had a high stressed job, don't you think they deserve a little r&r every once in awhile?"

The guard that went up has slightly gone down at the compliment. She smiled softly. "Oh, well thank you Mr. Anderson, but uh Mj and Maddie keep me to busy for that. But yes, its important to enjoy time off and the little things in life. Its too short to work nonstop with no fun. When Mary was here I made sure she was out the door every Friday by 2pm, she and Dwight had a standing date. Everyone needs to unwind sometimes." She looked at Sam. "Oh that's my thoughts at least." She added softly.

"Enough with the Mr. Anderson. I am not that prick. Blaine is just fine. Are Maddie and Mj your kids?"

"Blaine, enough." Sam turned to Mercedes. "You don't have to answer any of his questions Mercedes.

"What? I'm just getting to know your assistant who by the way made an excellent point." Blaine turned back to Mercedes. "So you were able to get Mary out by 2 every Friday? Hmm, maybe you should do that with Sam. He definitely needs it."

Mercedes looked over to Sam as he spoke before glancing back at Blaine. "Its okay, I don't mind answering, and okay Blaine, no they aren't my children, they are my younger siblings and twins. And yes, she wanted to make sure that she and her husband enjoyed their time, plus sometimes Stacy had dance or Stevie had something and she wanted to make sure she was there. If Mr. Evans would like my help I don't mind. From what I can tell he is such a hard worker and gives just as much or more than he expects from his staff. Great Bosses like that need time off." She said looking back over to Sam, they may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but she respected how hard Sam worked.

Sam blushed a bit at her words. He was sure she thought of him as a hard ass who had no fun. Blaine on the other hand was enjoying being right and he was sure going to throw it in Sam's face later. "Hard worker you say? Well Mercedes has spoken, and we are in agreement that you should take off and come back Tuesday."

"Can we get back to work and not discuss my weekend plans please."

"Sam, lighten up. It's Friday. You know, TGIF. Why are you so moody?" Sam sighed at Mike and ran his hands over his face.

"Mercedes, is there a way you can clear my schedule for me on Monday?"

Mercedes watched the guys banter and smiled thinking back to her and her friends. "Sure thing Mr. Evans I can make sure that your meetings are moved from Monday to Tuesday." She was about to go take care of his schedule but stopped and turned back towards the men. "How long have you guys known each other? I don't mean to pry, I only ask because my trio and I sound exactly like you three when we get together."

"I've known Sam since I was born literally. Like he was born three days before me and our mothers were best friends. People say they planned on getting pregnant together. Of course my mom didn't know her son would turn out to be gay, but that's besides the point."

Mike chuckled at Blaine's dramatics before answering. "I met both Blaine and Sam in college. Sam and I rushed the same fraternity and been thick as thieves ever since."

"I'm still trying to figure out if that is a blessing or curse." Sam jokes.

"Blessing or curse? I'm the best thing that has ever happen to you. Don't deny it." Blaine winked at Sam before turning back to Mercedes.

"If your friends are like us, we should definitely hang out one of these days. Imagine the fun."

Mercedes glanced at Blaine and shook her head, she could tell the way he said what he did, his mom didn't support him. She wanted to say something but didn't feel like it was her place. So she just kept her comment to herself, not saying anything about it. Smiling she nodded. "Trust me friends like that are the best. Kurt and I met in the first grade. He gave me his pudding cup and we just became friends. Santana and Britt, they are the other two and married, we met in Middle school." She sucked her lips into her mouth realizing that she was talking a lot. "I am sorry, you guys didn't want to know all that about me. Sometimes I just talk a lot."

"Oh, don't be sorry. We're new here and getting to know our co-workers is a must." Mike chimed in.

"Mercedes hang back for a bit." Sam turned to Mike and Blaine. "I have work to do if I want to get out of here at a decent time. So if you two don't mind getting back to work and to stop harassing my assistant, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Okay man. But the plane is leaving at eight. So don't be late." Mike knew how Quinn got when Sam was late and he was trying to help him out.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. We get the hint. Enjoy your day Mercedes." Blaine smiled at them both before heading out.

Mercedes watched Sam's friends leave started to leave and she moved over to the door, she just couldn't let him go without speaking up, it was her own curse and she knew it. She went to the door, opening it for them, doing her part as Sam's assistant but when Blaine walked by, she turned towards him lowering her voice slightly. "Mr And- I mean Blaine, I just-," She swallowed knowing she might be crossing a line. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened with your mom. My best friends came out to me before their parents and so I know how hard that must have been for you, and it may not be any of my business, but anyone who doesn't accept you for who you are, doesn't deserve to be in your life." She gave him a soft smile before moving over to Sam, she probably should have kept her comment to herself but that wasn't her style.

As the two of them left, Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He loved his friends but sometimes they needed to stop meddling.

Mercedes lifted her notepad and pen. "Okay I am ready when you are." She said to Sam, curious as to why he wanted her to stay.

"Okay, so I need to get off early because I just found out that I'm also dropping Stevie and Stacy at your house and now I have a flight to catch at eight. Even though is a private plane. So I need to do as much as I can in the next four hours. So clear any meetings and push them back to Tuesday. Order lunch from that new place that opened last week, and hold all of my calls unless it's from my siblings. That includes Quinn, and my parents." Sam loved them, but he didn't need to be any more stressed out then he already was. "Any questions?"

Listening to Sam's words she glanced up at him, slightly confused. "Wait- you are coming to my home? Why didn't your mom just ask me to pick them up? She knows I don't mind." Mercedes wasn't sure how she felt about Sam knowing where she lived. It wasn't anything against him, it was just weird. It seemed, she didn't know but it didn't seem like something she didn't want him to know about her.

"They were spending the day with Quinn, so she figured that we could drop them off I guess. I'm not sure. But I got the text from Quinn when Blaine and Mike were budding in your business. Is that a problem?"

Mercedes shook her head no. "Um No sir that shouldn't be a problem at all. The twins are excited to see Stevie and Stacy again it has been about 2 weeks." Shaking off her negative thoughts she moved closer to his desk. "Did you want the same order as yesterday? Or did you want to try something new?" She said opening her phone app so she could start his order.

"The same order is fine. Though this time make sure my steak is medium well and not well done. Oh and order yourself something because I don't think I will be able to let you go out for your lunch today."

"Oh okay Mr. Evans got it and I will make sure one of the interns pick this up ASAP. Will there be anything else? Do you need any help with the proposal? I helped your mom put it together so I am familiar with it."

Sam rolled his eyes. Everyone wanted to feel more important than they are. "Unless you have two master's degrees, and your own office, than no you can't help me. Just do the task I assigned you and we'll be good." Sam had another thought. "Actually, you can go and get the Adams account, and Markle account, and then man the desk. Can you handle that?"

Mercedes stared at him for a moment, "Wow, okay." She stood tall moving towards the door. Just when she thought he might have been a decent guy, he had to go back and act like an ass. He continued speaking and she chewed her bottom lip to stop herself from speaking. It was intern work, but she knew this was Sam's way of putting her back in her place. "Right away Mr. Evans." She said bitterly as she exited his office. As much as she wanted to put him in his place. She needed this job and didn't trust that Sam wouldn't fire her.

* * *

"Quinn! What's taking you so long?" Sam figured since she was a stickler for time, that she would have been ready to go as soon as he came home. But nope she isn't. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he had to go and drop off Stevie and Stacy and he didn't want to drop them off late. Plus he was tired and was looking forward to unwinding a bit.

"Sam, we were supposed to be there a half an hour ago. What's taking her so long?" Stevie was just as impatient as Sam.

"Relax. Women take longer because we have to make up our face. Cut Quinn some slack. How else do you think she looks like a supermodel all the time?"

Sam didn't know if Stacy was serious or being sarcastic. He figured the former because Stacy loved Quinn like a sister and the two got along really well. "Stevie, we will leave soon, just be a bit patient."

Before he could go upstairs to see what was going on with her, Quinn finally graced them with her presence looking like a vision in her baby blue dress that came right up to her knees and her open toe heels. He hair just curled and lying on her shoulder. She went light with the makeup, but it still made her eyes pop. Even though Sam complained about her tardiness, he does appreciate the end result.

"Okay, I'm ready. After being out all day with your siblings, I had to take a shower and do my makeup and pack our bags. A woman's job is never done. So are you guys ready?"

Stevie rolled his eyes and headed out to the car. He didn't know why girls cared so much about how they looked. Stacy and his mother was the same way. He would never understand girls. Stacy smiled at Quinn and followed her brother out. She was always told that no matter what, you always had to look your best. So she didn't fault Quinn at all for taking her time.

Sam took the bags that were in the foyer and headed out to their waiting Dark Adriatic Blue 2018 Cadillac Escalade. Sam loved that SUV. It was his baby. He handed the bags over to their driver Fnn and waited for Quinn to get in before handing the piece of paper with Mercedes address to him. "Just plug it in the GPS," he said before getting into the SUV. He already saw that Stevie and Stacy were messing with the TVs that were in the back of the seats. He hoped they made themselves comfortable because Mercedes place is about a good forty-five minutes away which means that the kids will be an hour and fifteen minutes late.

"Okay Jane text me. They're at the plane already. How far do we have to go to drop off Stevie and Stacy?"

"It's about 45 minutes out."

"Sam, why are you going so far out of the city? Like the air strip is only 15 minutes away."

"My mom asked and you know I barely tell her no. Besides they were with you all day. It only makes sense for us to take them. Why did you get ready so late?"

"We went shopping and out to eat and time got away from us."

"Well just sit back and enjoy the car ride. And tell Mike and Jane we will be there as soon as we can."

Quinn text Jane that they would be there in an hour and half at most. She just said they were running behind schedule.

Sam had closed his eyes and before he knew it, the car stopped.

* * *

Mercedes walked around the living room, making sure that everything was set up for the sleepover. On top of Stacy and Stevie, Mercedes had 6 other kids coming over. Maddie was in the den going over the music and movie choices while Mercedes and Miles were filling up water balloons and water guns. The boys had a water fight planned during the night, it started a month ago when they declared war on the neighbors, then each other. Mercedes couldn't keep up on who the enemy was, she just knew they were going to have fun.

She glanced at the time and sighed, wondering if Sam had forgotten he was supposed to drop off the kids. She placed the last balloon in the bucket, when Santana walked into the room carrying the mani/pedi kit for the girls.

"You know if I wanted to do manual labor I would have stayed my ass at home and put together that bookshelf I am making Kurt's friend do tomorrow."

"Tana the kids appreciate you helping out."

"Please I am only over here because you said your boss was dropping off baby Evans clan and I want to get a good look at him. Kurt said even though he was a complete ass to you, that he was hot."

Mercedes lifted the bucket, moving it to the back door. "Look Sam is whatever he is but he is also engaged so I don't look at him like that."

"Uh huh like I believe that, you and i both know that real eye candy doesn't matter if it's attached or not. Hell people still check me out and I let them, all this sexy is too good for them not too."

Mercedes shook her head with a laugh. The house was buzzing with chatter, the girl's running back and forth laughing and the boys outside mapping out their teams. Mercedes threw her hair in a messy bun and walked back into the kitchen with Santana on her heels. She had changed as soon as she got home, putting on a pair of grey yoga pants and an oversized tee that hung over her right shoulder.

Miles ran into the kitchen. "Mercy are they here yet?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Not yet but soon."

"Is the pizza ready for us to add our toppings?"

Mercedes smiled. "Almost greedy, I am making them now. I know what Stacy and Stevie want so I can make theirs."

She took out the dough and began to roll out the pizza. "You go tell everyone to wash their hands so they can make their own pizza."

* * *

"Mr. Evans, we're at your destination."

"Thank you Finn."

"Sam, is this the projects? Why would Stevie and Stacy be having play dates here? It's so unbecoming."

"That's my cue to get out of the car." Stevie said with a bored expression. Sam got out so he could let the twins out, but before Stevie stepped out, he turned back to Quinn. "Money isn't everything you know."

"Says the boy who just had to have a pair of sneakers that cost over three hundred dollars." Quinn muttered under her breath.

Sam walked them up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Mercedes had turned on the music, allowing it to fill the house, once the kids got settled she and Santana would settle back and drink some wine while they gossiped or talked or just laughed. The doorbell rang and Miles and Madison jumped up excitedly.

"I got it!" Miles said running to the door, while the other kids gathered around the Island making their pizza.

"Look through the peephole first Miles!"

Mercedes said as she and Santana started singing along to Destiny's Child "Independent women." As they helped the other kids.

Miles ran to the door, looking through the peephole before opening. "We didn't think you guys were gonna make it! We are in the kitchen making Pizza."

He didn't even notice Sam, just pulled Stevie and Stacey into the kitchen figuring the man with them would shut the door.

Sam watched as Stevie and Stacy left him at the door. He was going to just turn around to the car, but decided to at least make sure they are good before he headed out. He walked into Mercedes place and closed the door behind him. He went in the direction of Stacy's blonde ponytail. When he got to the kitchen, he couldn't believe how loud it was and cramped, and how good it smelled.

"Um, excuse me. Mercedes." he said softly, but when she didn't acknowledge him, he repeated himself a bit louder. "Mercedes!"

Mercedes was in the middle of her dance break, which included shaking her hips to the music when she heard her name being called. Turning she was shocked to see Sam standing in her kitchen. Swallowing hard she shook off her moment of embarrassment by drying her hands on the dish towel.

"Sam? Oh hey! Sorry we were just making pizza. Hey guys!" She said moving to hug Stacey and then Stevie. "You pizza is all ready for you to add your toppings so wash your hands then have at it."

She moved away from the island and over to Sam. "Thanks again for bringing them by. They will be in great hands."

Sam nodded at her. He knew they would be in good hands because his mother doesn't just trust anyone with her kids.

"Yea, sorry we're late. We were running a little behind schedule. And if you need to get in contact with someone you would have to call my parents because I'll be gone for the weekend." Sam took a good look at Mercedes and chuckled a bit. "Oh, and by the way, you have some dough on your cheek. Looks good though," he said teasing.

"No problem, Trust me I get it." She said knowing the struggle of getting kids out on time. "I remember, you are supposed to be relaxing and enjoying your weekend." Sam laughed at her and she immediately lifted her hand to her face wiping. "Did I get it?"

"Uh, no. You actually put more on there." Sam pulled out his clean handkerchief and wiped the smudges from her cheeks. He didn't move his hand right away because there was something about her and he didn't know what it was. One minute he was cold and uncaring towards her, but then the next he was enamored with her. And of course that was a problem all on it's own.

His hand raised to her face and she was shocked her was even helping her, she stared at him as he wiped the dough and smiled as her eyes caught his. He was an enigma to her, she usually could figure people out but Sam, he was not one of them. She barely knew what he was thinking let alone how to act around him.

"Ahem!"

Mercedes thoughts were halted as the clearing of the throat caught her attention, she turned to see Santana staring at them.

"What's going on here?"

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair. "Oh nothing, Mr. Evans was just dropping the kids off and he noticed I had something on my face." She said quickly. Why did it feel like they had just been caught doing something wrong? She cleared her own throat. "Speaking of which you should be going, I know you have a flight to catch."

Sam removed his hands right away and put them in his pocket. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he needed to get a grip. "I do. And Quinn is waiting in the car. My mom will probably pick the kids up tomorrow. But you have her contact information I'm sure." Sam glanced at the girl standing next to Mercedes before glancing back. "I guess I'll see you on Tuesday." He turned and headed out to his waiting car. When he got to his car, he glanced back at the house once more before getting in. He needed to relax and hopefully this weekend will let him do that.

As Sam left Mercedes went back to helping the kids, but could feel Santana's eyes on her. "What?"

"Yes, exactly what? Like what the hell did I just walk in on?"

Placing the finished Pizza's into the oven Mercedes shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Folding her arms, Santana leaned against the wall. "Yeah that didn't look like nothing, that man was oozing pure sex and you were lapping it up like you ain't have your thirst quenched in a long time."

"Okay first of all, stop there are kids around and second. Drop it."

"Drop it? This is the juiciest thing that has happened since Kurt dumped Elliot."

"Santana, drop it, you are looking for something that isn't there."

Pushing off against the wall, Santana laughed. "Uh huh."

"Can you just help me finish up here, please?"

Mercedes was doing her best, trying not to let her mind wonder, whatever just happened between her and Sam was nothing more than him helping her out. That's all it was and all it could be, they were from two completely different words not to mention he was practically engaged. She closed her eyes still feeling his hand on her face again but shook it off. He was her boss and that was all he was ever gonna be.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys here goes Chapter 4! We hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are inspiring us to continue and its such a great feeling.

* * *

Mercedes glanced down at the paperwork in front of her, she had to make sure each page was edited and proofed before she handed it over to Sam, there was no point in giving it to him beforehand, he would just ask for it to be completed anyways, so instead of wasting both their times she just cut out the middleman. Since the night of the sleepover, her mind was plagued with thoughts of Sam. She didn't mean for him to dominate her thoughts, he was just so confusing to her. One minute she felt like they could be friends and the next she figured he hated her.

She shook it off, no matter what might have happened or didn't happen or she wanted to happen, it couldn't. Sam was her boss, Sam was engaged and they were from two different worlds. After talking to Santana she figured the only reason she even thought she felt something for Sam was because she was single and it had been a while since she had the company of a man. Its why she set Mercedes up on a date with one of Brittany's friends. Mercedes wanted to argue and say no but she really didn't have a reason for not going. Plus that would give Santana even more reason to believe there was something going on between Mercedes and Sam.

Grabbing the papers she grabbed a manilla folder and placed them inside, going to Sam's office door and knocking. She smoothed down her grey pantsuit with lavender blouse, she add a pair of lavender heels to give her height. "Mr. Evans I have those files you needed."

Sam knew going away for the weekend was a bad idea. He had entirely too much work that needed to be done. Yea he should delegate, but he is a perfectionist through and through. Though, he had to admit that he had a really nice time with the Changs and Quinn. He was able to relax and leave thoughts of work behind him. Well almost.

Thoughts of Mercedes entered his mind at different points on their weekend getaway. He didn't know why, nor was he questioning it. He already knew he was attracted to her, no sense in denying it. But what he doesn't understand is that he has had attractions to other people besides Quinn before, and they never lingered in his mind, so he didn't understand why Mercedes was holding a permanent position in his head.

Coming back to work today wasn't easy for a number of reasons. His mind was still on vacation mode, and being around Mercedes confused him. He was a professional, and wouldn't let his thoughts or confusion show in the office. Besides, he needed to focus on these accounts and making deadlines and securing these new multi-million dollar accounts by the end of the month. Mercedes voice interrupted his thoughts. And he was glad because he needed those files ASAP.

"Come in Mercedes." He gathered the papers on his desk and try to organize them so he could make room for the new files. He looked at the time and saw that it was half past seven and sighed. Looks like it was going to be a long night.

Mercedes walked into the office and handed him the files. "They are all proofed and coordinated, all they need is your once over and signature." She watched him check the time, though she was prepared to leave she didn't feel right leaving Sam there alone. Her dinner reservation was at 8, but she could skip it, work did come first.

"Is there anything else you need? You haven't eaten anything since lunch, I can order you something?"

Sam gave her a small smile as he took the files. "Thank you Mercedes. But I think that is all. I have a lot of work to do, but I don't think it's something you can help me with." Sam paused a bit, thinking of something his mother told him last night. "When you were my mother's assistant, what things did you help her with? I assumed that assistance answered phones, got coffee, and filed paperwork. Did you do more than that?"

She wasn't surprised to hear him say that, she knew he wouldn't accept her help, though she was surprised at his question. "Your mom took the time to show me what needed to be done, not just the filing but how to do the cost analyst, the projections and how to spot building code errors on the contract. I basically write then all up now. I guess she saw something in me because she wanted me to be better. So I don't mind helping if you want me too. And I am a fast learner so if there is something else you might need I can take it over." She chewed her bottom lip before speaking again. "I know I am not educated like you, but you don't have to do things alone."

Sam took the time and actually listened to what she said. Yea there were plenty of competent people in this office who he could make stay late and give him a hand, but he also didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle his responsibilities. He knows an office scandal can be made out of anything. But Mercedes seems like she isn't the one to judge and she seems eager to help. And if his mother put her trust in Mercedes and wasn't disappointed, then he can try and do the same. Besides, it's getting late and if he doesn't make it home tonight, his girlfriend will be pretty pissed off.

"Okay. So I'm going to go out on a limb here and trust you." He gave her three files, and attached to those files were his notes about the account and what they wanted. "Can you draft contracts for these three accounts? All of the information is in the file. You can work at my computer since it would have more programs that you would need." Sam took got up from his desk and walked over to his couch where his bag was. "I'll work on my laptop. If you need help, you can ask and I won't get pissy or anything. I'll help you." Sam knew his parents trusted her and his mother told him that there were days that she would have had a melt down if it wasn't for Mercedes. So he figured it was time to trust his parents instinct as well as his own.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, though she would never show it or tell him that. She pulled out her phone shooting Santana a text as she moved to his desk. "I can do it no problem." She placed her phone on the desk and threw her hair into a ponytail. Removing her suit jacket, she pulled out his chair. "Thank you, for, trusting me. I won't let you down." Sitting in his chair she began to get to work.

Glancing up to Sam every once and a while, try as she might she just couldn't figure out what his deal was. Thought she would never question him, he was her boss, she did often wonder if he knew what he was giving off. Knocking out the first contract she moved onto the second one in record time, though this one was giving her a bit of a problem. It was for the museum. Before Evan's Corp could do the remodel they had to agree on the look. She glanced down at Sam's notes and back at the contract. It seemed like they were going to come in over budget if both parties didn't hurry and agree to the price, its why the contract needed to be sent out ASAP.

"Mr. Evans, I umm I need your help here. It says in your notes that the estimated cost for the remodel was going to be $250,000. But on the contract they sent over that I am revising, the budget is $200,000...I am not sure which price to go with?"

Sam kept glancing at Mercedes every so often and pretending he was glancing at her working, when in reality he was just admiring her from afar. He didn't think anything was wrong with it or that he was hurting anyone because no one had to know what was going on in his head. He thought her concentration faces were adorable, the way she scrunch up her nose or put her pen in her mouth. She was also a bit distracting because he had his own work cut out for him. Again, her voice brought him out of his trance.

"Oh, um…let me see."

Sam put his laptop and papers aside before getting up from the couch and walking over to stand next to his desk, leaning over to see the files and his notes. Being this close to her wasn't doing anything to stamp down his growing attraction. Especially her scent. He didn't know anything about perfume, but whatever Mercedes had on, smelled sexy. And that wasn't even a word he would use to describe someone's scent. But it was the kind of smell that could tempt any man, and he was definitely one of them. He had to shake his head to get back to the task at hand or he would be in trouble.

After a few minutes of reading the over the files and his notes, Sam honestly didn't know which one they agree to.

"Just put the 200,000 budget, and send it to them with an intern right away. Make sure they know they have twenty four hours to bring up any problems with the contract after signing. If they figure is too low, we will make the adjustments. But don't bring the figure to their attention unless they bring it up first."

Mercedes knew there was something about Sam that caught her eye, she wasn't blind the man was gorgeous, but what she didn't expect was every time he was close to her, her body would react on its own. He hovered over her and she shuddered at the smell of him, the sense of him near her. His voice, it touched her deep in her soul. The softness and care he used when speaking to her, not making her feel like an idiot, but making her feel like she truly was a part of his team. She looked up to him as he told her what she needed to do and nodded. "Right away Mr. Evans." She said softly, though she didn't dare move yet.

She swallowed hard as her eyes traced the outline of his face. From his clean shaven jaw up to his lips, she could imagine how those lips felt against her, up to his eyes. The piercing green eyes that could see through to the depths of her soul she was sure. Realizing she was staring her eyes grew wide and she turned back to the computer to add what he stated and hit Print. "Umm I am going to grab the papers to send them." She said standing from his chair. She turned to him forcing her eyes to focus on the his and not any other part of his body, and closing her mind off to the thoughts of anything else. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She stood close enough to him to touch, but far enough away that she wouldn't be tempted to do just that.

Sam doesn't understand this magnetic pull to her. He barely knows anything about her and can guaranteed that it's just an attraction. And when she stands up, he heels making her taller than what she is, he still thinks it's cute how short she actually is. He is still towering over her. And her eyes. They are so big and doe like and holds so much expression in them. And her lips, he just thinks the way she bites them is sexy as all heck, and the fullness of them makes him want to bite them also. Then he wants to shake himself because where are these damn thoughts coming from. Maybe it's because she is a mystery, and if that's the case, then he needs to make her not a mystery.

"Are you hungry? You've been working hard all day and I don't know if you took a lunch today, but I know I didn't and I'm starving. Why don't we take a bit of break for some dinner? I can order something for us."

Would he never stop surprising her? She hoped not, she truly liked this side to him. "Sure I can eat, I didn't really eat much at lunch so dinner sounds great. I am just going to fax this contract and check on the twins then I will be back. But what were you thinking about ordering?"

Sam thought about the different restaurants around that were still opened. "There's that Italian restaurant around the corner. We can order from there, though delivery make take a little over an hour."

Italian? The last time Mercedes had Italian, it was because it was Spaghetti night at home. "Ummm would you mind if we did something simple? You know like Pizza or a Burger and Fries. There is a place that delivers, they have the best double deluxe burger this side of town, it has provolone cheese, mushrooms, onions, and the meat itself is out of this world." She didn't know if he was a burger guy but she took a chance.

The last time Sam had a good burger, he was in college. He missed the simpler days. "Okay, I'm putting my trust in you in regard to my stomach. So put in the order, and I'll pay when they deliver."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "Trust me you will not be disappointed. Your parents were too, both skeptics and I got them onboard with this place, I am sure you will be too." She shouldn't have been so excited to order dinner but something about the way he said he trusted her just moved her. "Let me go order and send off these faxes… Milkshakes okay with you or are you a rootbeer float kinda guy?"

At the sound of rootbeer float, Sam's eyes lit up and a smile graced his face. The last time he had a rootbeer float was in high school at the senior carnival. "Rootbeer float. Definitely a rootbeer float. I haven't had that in over a decade."

Mercedes shook her head. "That is just sad, who punished you by taking those off of your food menu? I have to have one at least once a month, benefits of the twins." She turned to walk away but stopped. "Thanks for trusting me Sam, it means alot." She walked out the door and went to her phone, placing the order right away. Two Deluxe Burger meals with fries and Rootbeer Floats. She was glad she had a light lunch, because this was definitely worth enjoying with Sam.

Sam smiled at her as she walked out of the office before going back to his couch and finishing up the contract he was working on.

* * *

After she ordered the food, she sent the contract over to the Museum via fax and pulled out her phone. Kurt was watching the twins, it was supposed to be because of her date but this was better than sitting in some restaurant wondering if she should have just stayed home.

"Hey Merce, how come San called over here saying you ditched her date?"

Mercedes laughed. "I did not. I am working late."

"You mean "Mr. Evans" is working late and making you watch." She shook her head at his tone when saying Mr. Evans.

"Actually no, I am working late as well. I don't know what happened but he is trusting me with writing up the contracts."

"Really? Well maybe San was right after all."

"What do you mean she was right?"

"She said you and your boss were caught making out last week."

"Okay first of all we were not making out, there was something on my face and he got it off. There is nothing going on with us, we are just finally working well together."

Kurt was silent for a moment before he spoke up, "You know I love you, so don't take this the wrong way, but who are you trying to convince, me or you? Because you sound more like you are trying to tell yourself there is nothing going on."

Mercedes looked at the office door, it was still closed. She moved a little further away and licked her lips. "Okay look, I find Sam really hot, like down right sexy, but he is my boss, he is engaged and its inappropriate, so I am trying to stop myself from making a fool out of me."

"Okay that I understand."

She sighed leaning against the wall, she didn't need to fall for a taken man. "Maybe I should reschedule that date, I mean its time right? Maybe I am attracted to Sam because he is the first guy in a long time I have been around this much. Dating will help."

"I sure hope so, because you deserve the best Merce."

"Thanks Boo, now how are the twins?"

"They are great, homework is done so we are just watching a movie now. They can just sleep over here and I can take them to school if you want?"

"Oh that would be great Kurt thanks. I gotta go but I will text you later."

After they hung up she turned to go back into the office, she wanted to finish the last contract before the food was delivered.

Sam had sent a text to Quinn saying he would be home extremely late. Mike and Blaine both sent him text messages saying they were leaving for the night. He just thought they were lucky bastards. Though he guesses being here alone with Mercedes isn't bad at all. He is enjoying her company, but something she said earlier was bothering him. When she stepped back into his office, he had to ask her.

"I completely forgot that you're a caregiver. If you need to get home to the twins you can. I don't mean to keep you from them."

Mercedes looked at Sam when she entered the room and shook her head. "Oh no worries, they are with Kurt tonight, I was supposed to go out but thankfully you saved me from that." She sat back down at his desk. "Thank you though, for worrying."

"You don't have to thank me at all. I'm supposed to be decent to my employees and shouldn't get a pat on the back when I am." Sam knew what people said about him in the office. He was power hungry, a hot head, a jackass, and every other name you could think of. So to fix that, he had to start treating people with respect if he expect respect back. "And I guess I won't feel too bad if I saved you from going out. Though I am curious what plans you had."

Mercedes nodded. "I guess that is true, and if it makes any difference to you, people are noticing that change in you." She wouldn't lie she was among the few who didn't like Sam when he arrived, but he was definitely growing on her, whether she wanted him to or not." She glanced at him and sighed. "My friends think its time for me to get out there and start dating, so they set me up on a blind date. Last time they did that, I was stranded at a mall for three hours. I don't have the best luck with guys."

Sam doesn't know what the dating life is. He's never really been on date with the intentions of just hanging out with someone. There was always an ulterior motive when he did go out with girls.

"Well, it was definitely his lost. But I am sorry to keep you from your blind date. I tend to forget that other people have social lives. Were you able to reschedule? And if you would rather be there then in here, I completely understand."

Sam didn't know why he hated the whole blind date thing for her when he barely knew her, but it rubbed him the wrong way.

Mercedes shook her head. "Yeah no thanks, trust me when I say I would rather be here working than there. I just, its never been a big deal for me to date you know? I mean I go out and have fun when I need to but not many guys understand that I am for all intended purposes a mom." She didn't even know why she was telling him this, it just seemed like the most natural thing to do."

She placed her hair behind her ears. "You should consider yourself lucky, to find your soulmate and know you get to spend the rest of your life with them, not everyone is that lucky."

"Yea but being a mom doesn't mean you can't go out and enjoy yourself." Sam didn't know where that was coming from because he was the last person to actually go out and enjoy themselves.

Sam chuckled at the whole soulmate comment. "Soulmate? Is that a thing?"

Mercedes glanced at him and nodded. "True, I just want to make sure I am doing what is best for the twins, they lost both parents I can't be selfish and not be there for them because I am out having fun." She stood from the desk and moved over to the couch where Sam was sitting, taking a seat next to him, she turned her body towards him. "Yes Soulmate is a real thing, at least I believe it is, you don't?"

"Oh, I guess I get it. I mean I don't have kids but I guess if I was responsible for Stevie and Stacy, I would want to make sure all of my decisions benefit them. But for some reason, though I barely know you, I don't think you have a selfish bone in your body." Sam never believed in soulmates. He thought that was just something hopeless romantics told themselves existed. "I don't believe in soulmates. I believe people are put in your life for a reason, and you make the best of a situation."

"You sound like my friends, they say the same thing about me too. But the truth is, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have, without their help. The saying it takes a village is true." Mercedes' eyes widened at his words. "Make the best of a situation? That doesn't sound like love to me, you shouldn't have to make the best out of love. I believe there is that person out there who makes the other person better. You get near them and you are instantly better and genuinely happy. Life is too short to be unhappy, my parents, it took one night for them to know they found their soulmate, their best friend, their match. I want that, everyone should."

Sam didn't respond right away. He listened to her words but knew that wasn't in his life. He would never find his soulmate because he wouldn't be looking for them. His life and Quinn's life is mapped out. But before he could respond, the security had buzzed him. Sam stood and went to the desk to hear what was being said.

"Mr. Evans, your delivery is here."

"Can you send them up please. Thank you."

"Sure thing sir."

"The food is here finally. Now this better be the best burger or you're never living this down." Sam teased. He wanted to get away from the soulmate talk, it kind of made him a bit lonely when talking about it.

Mercedes wanted to hear Sam's point of view, but the food arrived. She knew she would get the chance later. She smiled as he turned to her. "Oh trust me it is, I guarantee you will love it. I am willing to make a wager." She said, she was confident that he was going to love it. As the delivery guy came into the room, she let Sam handle it as she kicked her heels off getting more comfortable on the couch. Taking her hair down from the ponytail she put it in and throwing it back up to a messy bun, she pulled one of her legs under her as she got comfortable. "Now bring that food over here I am starving."

Sam paid and tipped the delivery guy and brought the food over to the couch. "Oh, so this is a kick your shoes off and get comfortable kind of meal? Then I guess I should follow." He took off his shoes, and undid his tie and unbutton a few buttons on his shirt before sitting down on the couch next to Mercedes, and spreading the food out on the little coffee table in front of them. "So about this wager. What did you have in mind?"

Mercedes giggled. "This is a you might fall to sleep right after, kinda meal. Not even gonna lie about that." She watched him spread out the food. "Okay how about this, if the food blows your mind, you let me call you Sam and I can drop this Mr. Evans stuff?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at her in confusion. "I didn't even realize that you called me Mr. Evans, or that you wanted to call me Sam." He is just so used to everyone calling him Mr. Evans that he really thought nothing of it. "You can call me Sam starting now. And find another wager for us."

Mercedes shrugged. "I guess it just feels weird I mean I call your mom Mary." Smiled brightly chewing her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Okay Sam, how about you pick the wager I mean it is you that decides if its good or not."

"Okay, if this is the best burger I have ever eaten, then I'll send you in the twins on a weekend getaway, if it is the worst, then you have to help me plan the company picnic. Deal?"

"Seriously? Well then I guess you better get your wallet out then." She leaned forward and grabbed the napkins handing Sam a few and then handed him his container of a burger and fries. She lifted up the condiments and handed them to him as well. "I like mines with Ketchup and Mustard but there is mayo there if you want it. And it comes with lettuce and tomatoes, when I say deluxe I mean it." She said as she placed the straws into their floats and then took her own container. As if it was the most natural think in the world, she tool Sam's hand and bowed her head, saying a little prayer. Then opened up her container. The hot aroma was enough to elicit a soft moan from her.

Sam scoffed and was looking forward to digging in. But Mercedes startled him when she took his hand and said a prayer. Instead of listening to the prayer, he was staring her and her bowed head in aww. She didn't even know him well and she was praying with him. His relationship with God was a bit strained, but he appreciated this more than she would ever know. When she took her hand back, he missed the warmth, but didn't let it show on his face. He put ketchup and mustard on his burger, and took a big bite. He was immediately hit with so much flavor. The burger melted in his mouth and he now understood the moan she let out because he let out one while sinking into the tender burger. After he finished that bite, he wiped his mouth and looked at Mercedes with a big grin.

"I can't even pretend that it wasn't the best. That is so amazing, like really amazing. Where has it been my whole life?" Sam dug back in but this time added his fries to the burger.

Mercedes laughed at Sam's reaction trying her best to contain her thoughts as he moaned into his meal. How was it even possible for a make a sound as sexy as that. She shook her head digging into her own meal. "Well I guess we are going on vacation, but I will still help with the company picnic, because I actually love those events." She sat back dipping her fries in ketchup and eating a few. "Okay so how long has it been since you have had a good burger?"

"Honestly? College. Mike, Blaine and I had this tradition that every Friday, went to this place called Fun Burger, and we ate there all the time. The burgers weren't the best, but it was still a great place to hang out and just have fun. Besides, they were known more for their milkshakes anyway." Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face when he talked about his memories with Mke and Blaine. Never a dull moment with those two.

"Sounds like you guys have always had a lot of fun. We did too, that's how i discovered this place. Kurt, Santana and I were going to take the kids out to celebrate but there was this huge storm and we took refuge in this little burger joint. It didn't look like much but it was a nice place to wait out the storm. Then I noticed a picture on the wall. It was my parents. They were young, like 17/18 but it was them sharing a burger. Turns out the owner grew up with my grandparents on my dad's side and so their kids were friends with my parents. We decided to stay and learn more about our parents and the burgers were so amazing it just made the place even better. That was about five years ago and now we go maybe once a month."

She grabbed her drink taking a sip. "Okay I have to know, what were you like as a kid? Teen? Were you like Stevie? Or different?"

A Sam listened, he could tell that Mercedes was a family oriented person. And her friends were just an extension of that family. "Before I answer your question about childhood, though I feel like I should be compensate, I want to thank you for what you said to Blaine. He likes to act like he's invincible and nothing bothers him, but his family not accepting him is a bit thing. It was sweet of you to sympathize with him." Sam knew about all the heartache Blaine went through, and he won't say anymore on it, but it was cool that Mercedes addressed him.

"As far as how I was as a kid, I was your normal kid. I was big on comics, and movies, and video games really. Anyway, why are you so interested in my kid self?"

"No need to thank me, I saw the look on his face, not everyone is closed minded. "She left it at that, not wanting to go into much detail on the subject. She listened to him talk about himself as a kid and laughed. "Oh and let me guess, you played a sport, basketball? Maybe football? I can see you as a jock." She shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I want to know if you always had this work ethic. You work so hard and it seems like you never take a break unless someone makes you, just wanted to see if you were always like that."

She took one last sip of her drink before placing it and the container back onto the table. "So what is the verdict? Now that you have experienced the whole meal?"

"I did play some sports and was on the swim team. So yea I guess I was a jock." Sam finished up the rest of burger and fries and drunk his float. He burped into his hands amazed at how relaxed he felt. "I didn't become a workaholic until probably my last year in college. That's when everything was expected of me. But that's life. Besides, I'm learning to not take myself too seriously." He smiled at her, and then began cleaning up the things on the coffee table.

"This is by far the best burger I have tasted, so just tell me where you want to go for a weekend getaway and I will make it happen." Sam sat back and undid the top buttons on his pants. He felt like he could go to sleep any time now. "Thank you for an amazing experience, you're all right Ms. Jones. Definitely more than meets the eye. And I enjoyed learning little things about you. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"I knew it, you have the body of a jock for sure." She watched him closely for a moment. "I like you when you don't take yourself too seriously. You seem like a really cool person to be around. This version of you, its really nice to get to know."

"A body of a jock? I don't know about that, but I definitely do keep in shape. But thanks you for the compliment. Now I have feel like I need to even the ground and pay you one back. You have really soul searching beautiful eyes." Sam hoped he didn't take it too far, but that was the truth.

She lifted her other foot off the ground, placing her elbow on the edge of the sofa and leaning against her hand. "I told you, and you know normally I would tell you to keep your money, but honestly I think a trip would be fun. As long as you come too, and Quinn of course, you can bring Stevie and Stacey." His question caught her off guard. Sadness crept onto her features. "They died in a car crash. I had just gotten back to school, I was a freshman at Georgetown and got the call that they were hurt so I rushed back here, by the time I made it, I had to make some tough choices, but taking the twins, it was a no brainer. They were only 2, I couldn't let anyone else take my siblings." She looked to the floor. "I can only hope I am doing them proud."

Sam reached out his hand and laid them on top of Mercedes before scooting over closer to her. "I am so sorry for your lost. I can't imagine the pain that must have been on you. And all those cracks about you not having a decree was a real dick move. And apologize for that. And although I've only known you for a few weeks, I can tell that they are proud of you. You're an amazing sister and person. Your parents would have been really proud, and I'm only saying this because I know that if I was your parent, I would be extremely proud of you. You stepped up and put your siblings needs before your own. Not too many people would have done that."

Sam hated the defeated look in Mercedes eyes and didn't like her looking at the ground, so he reached out and put his finger under her chin so that she could look at him. "It's easy for people to say they would do the same thing if they were in your shoes. But until they are in your shoes, they don't know for sure. But you stepping up is remarkable. And as far as the trip goes, it would be just you and the twins and maybe your three friends you spoke about. You deserve it."

Though his words were something she had heard before, hearing them spoken from his lips meant the world to her. He lifted her chin and she looked at him, watery brown eyes stared back at him. She wanted to speak but there wasn't much she could say. "Thank you." Left her lips softly. She blinked and the tears she didn't want to fall, fell from her eyes. "I appreciate you sending us somewhere, you are a really great guy Sam." She said eyes still on his as the tears slowly fell.

Sam didn't like her crying at all. So he removed his hand that was under her cheek, and cupped her cheek with it instead, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to bring up memories and make you cry. I apologize for that. Besides, you're far too beautiful of a person to cry," He chuckled at that last line hoping she would join in with him. Anything to see the light shine back in her eyes.

Shaking off the sadness she sighed. "Its just hard not to tear up when I think about them. They were amazing people, and to let you know I didn't take anything negative you said to heart. How could you know my situation?" She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, for some reason feeling it on her face felt right, it felt amazing. Her eyes fluttered open looking at Sam again. Smiling at his comment. "Beautiful huh? Flatterer." She said back to him softly.

"Well I only speak the truth, and if it's flattery, then so be it." Sam couldn't stop looking at her sad eyes, and couldn't remove his had from her smooth face. Before his brain could catch up with him, he began to lean it. It wanted to kiss her so bad, and didn't understand where that desire was coming from.

Something was going on, she was in a trance, lost in his eyes, his words, lost in him. Sam was so much more than she thought he was and when he leaned into her, she couldn't help but lean in as well. The need to feel his lips on hers, the need to have him wrap her in his arms was far too great. She moved closer to him, feeling his breath on her lips, closer. Closer.

Sam knew what was about to happen, and the worst part is, he wanted it to happen. They were both an inch from each other and Sam tilted his head to capture her lips and finally see why this pull is so strong.

Heels clicked across the floor as she stepped off the elevator, walking into the outer part of Sam's office, his secretary wasn't there so she assumed he sent her home. That was better for her, since Sam didn't make it home for dinner, she went to her favorite French Restaurant and got her favorites to share with him. Walking to the door to Sam's office she pulled it open and stepped inside looking at his desk and seeing it was empty, her eyes drifted to the sofa and that is when she saw them, Sam and his secretary.

"Oh my God Sam?" She said eyes wide at the sight of him about to kiss another woman. "What the hell are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so we are back, and we want to thank you for your patience. Here is chapter 5 and we hope you enjoy! As always stay blessed and we love your reviews!

* * *

Heels clicked across the floor as she stepped off the elevator, walking into the outer part of Sam's office, his secretary wasn't there so she assumed he sent her home. That was better for her, since Sam didn't make it home for dinner, she went to her favorite French Restaurant and got her favorites to share with him. Walking to the door to Sam's office she pulled it open and stepped inside looking at his desk and seeing it was empty, her eyes drifted to the sofa and that is when she saw them, Sam and his secretary.

"Oh my God Sam?" She said eyes wide at the sight of him about to kiss another woman. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mercedes wasn't sure what was happening, or how she got in the position she was in, one minute she was talking to Sam, the next they were moving in together like two magnets put together and then Quinn walked in, for all intended purposes catching them. She pulled away from Sam and looked at Quinn who she was certain could kill them both.

"I uh… I need to go." She bent down and grabbed her shoes before standing and moving towards the door. She didn't look back at Sam or Quinn, just booked out of there before she could say or do anything else.

When Sam and Mercedes broke apart and Sam jumped into a standing position. He looked back and forth between Quinn and Mercedes, not knowing who to address first. When Mercedes left, he wanted so bad to go after her, but he couldn't. Quinn was right in front of him shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Quinn, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? I think that my fiancée was about to fuck his secretary on that couch if I didn't walk in and catch you."

"We're not engaged."

"And that makes it right? Is that your excuse? That because you didn't put a ring on it, you can go and cheat on me?" Quinn was closed to tears. And it wasn't the fact that Sam cheated, it was more of the fact that he was ruining their plans. She put so much work in him and she would be damned if another woman reaped the benefits.

"I didn't cheat on you Quinn. Yes, I had a moment of weakness and let a connection build. But it wasn't intentional. You know I'm not a cheater." Sam didn't know what else to say about anything. His words weren't making sense to him, so he knew it wasn't making sense to her.

"Sam, if you needed sex, you could come to me. Hell, if there is anything lacking in our relationship, it's definitely not that." She choked on her words, realizing what this meant. "You love her.

"What? No! I don't. I was drawn to her. It's not love." Sam didn't know why she came to that conclusion, but he had to steer her away. He has only known Mercedes for a few weeks. Love isn't a factor.

"You know what, my mother always said a man will be a man. And if you have a secretary dressed like that and basically throwing herself on you, I can understand your momentary lack of judgement. So, I forgive you. Just fire her and we can go back to how things were."

"What? Quinn, I'm not firing her." Sam said not budging. She was a damn good assistant and being around her is the highlight of his days most of the time.

"How do you expect me to believe that she won't throw herself at you?"

"This whole thing wasn't her fault." Sam thought the truth may help him save Mercedes' job. "I've been attracted to her from the time I saw her. She has been nothing but professional towards me. Tonight, she worked late because I asked her to." Sam didn't know how Quinn was going to take his next words. "A part of me wanted to see what it was like being with someone who didn't expect so much. Who just enjoyed the little things. But she turned me down and told me she wasn't interested in a taken man."

"Are you serious? I saw you leaning in towards her with her cheek cupped in your goddamn hand. Don't lie to me Samuel.

"What you saw was Mercedes saying no and backing up. Nothing was going to happen between us because she didn't want it to. And that's the facts. So, I'm not firing her because then it will look like I fired her for turning down my advances and that can lead to a sexual harassment suit."

Quinn eyes narrowed. She didn't want to believe that it was Sam who made the advances, but what proof did she have. She wished she would have bugged the office when she had a chance. "Where does that leave us Sam? You can't throw away four years of planning and building our life together for someone who doesn't even want you or won't fit into our society. You know that if you started dating her, you would lose everything. Are you willing to risk it?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. "Quinn, it was nothing more than a maybe fling, if she wanted it to be. You, standing here in front of me, made me come to my senses. I love you and our life and I'm not willing to risk it all." Sam walked over to his desk drawer, opening it slowly and taking out a black box. He walked back in front of Quinn and got down on one knee. "Quinn, we have been through a lot together, and you have never left my side. We have been living together for two years, dating for four and are practically married anyway. What do you say we make it official? Will you be my wife?"

This wasn't the romantic proposal that Quinn had in mind, but it will do for the time being. She'll just stage a more public proposal because this just won't do. "Yes, Sam, I'll be your wife. But baby, you must upgrade that ring asap since you almost cheated. And we have to plan your public proposal." She wiggled her finger, so Sam could put it on. And once he did, she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Now let's go home baby and you can make some sweet sweet love to me to make up for this mess."

Sam smiled at her and nodded to everything she said before cleaning up the food and everything, and making his office look presentable. He then grabbed her hand and headed out, glancing at Mercedes desk on the way.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't go home but that was exactly where she was headed. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. What the hell just happened. What would she have done had he kissed her? Kiss him back? Push him away? More? Less? It all just seemed like a dream to her. She was finally on Sam's good side, they should have ended the night in a great place, however now she was exiting the office feeling like the lowest of the low. How could she allow her feelings to get the best of her?

Pulling into her driveway, she sat in her car laying her head on the steering column. What was wrong with her? She was professional, always, so why would did she allow him to get into her thoughts, her mind? Why did she allow him to make her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world?

Stepping out of the car, she made her way to the house. Now is when she wished she had the twins, at least they would keep her mind off what happened. Kurt had the twins and if she called him, he would think that something had happened and freak out. She couldn't call San or Britt, she wasn't up for hearing how much of a homewrecker she could have been. She made her way to her room and went straight for the shower. She thought the shower might be the best thing for her, get her mind off everything.

But all the shower did was make her realize how lonely she truly was. Her life was filled with the twins, with work and she had nothing to show for it. Making her way to her bedroom, she climbed into bed and stared at her phone. Sleep eluded her for the longest time, her mind roaming back and forth. By the time she had fallen to sleep her alarm went off. Her first instinct was to call off. There was no way she could face Sam, she both wanted and didn't want to know what happened with him and Quinn.

But as she went back and forth once again, she realized that in truth she couldn't call off. They had way too much work to do for that. Sighing she sat on her bed staring into her closet. What should she wear? Could she wear? And why did she suddenly care? Standing she grabbed an orange curve hugging dress and paired it with her leopard print 5 heels and black suit jacket. She unwrapped her hair, letting the waves cascade down her shoulders and glanced at herself in the mirror.

She didn't know why, but clothes always made her feel better. Pairing outfits, designing her own pieces, it all just took her to her happy place. After placing a quick call to the twins, she headed to work. Arriving early, she spoke to Shane the security guard, asking him to let her know when Sam was headed up. Knowing how long the elevator ride was, she took precautions getting everything ready. Once she got the call, she went into Sam's office and set the fax confirmation papers on his desk, so he knew what was sent where, then set out his coffee, it was almost scorching hot, so he wouldn't need her to come to him to make it for him and bringing it.

She sent his computer his daily I'M to let him know of his meetings and as soon as the elevator doors beeped she picked up her phone and called out one of their contractors knowing Sam would never disturb her when she was making work calls for him. Pretending to be deep into her work when he arrived she didn't even look up from her computer, inputting all the information from the call into her notes. This was her job, and she did it well, so well she may just get away without talking to him at all.

* * *

Sam woke up next to Quinn, last night's events still fresh on his mind. He laid there for what felt like forever replaying over and over what went on between him and Mercedes. He had never felt a desire to kiss someone so strong as he felt towards Mercedes. What was it about her? Yea, she's beautiful, smart, funny, but so are a lot of women. What is making her stand out from the rest? Sam didn't get much of a chance to dwell on his confusions since Quinn started stirring beside him.

"Hello there, Fiancé. How did you sleep?" Quinn smiled softly, green eyes shining bright.

"I slept good." He didn't know when lying became second nature to him. How did you sleep?"

"I'm so sore baby. How about a morning quickie?"

"I would, but I need to get into work a bit early today. I have a lot to do.

"You're going into work? After everything, I thought you would stay in bed with me today."

"Quinn, I still have a business to run. I have things that need to be done. We can meet up for dinner tonight if you want."

Quinn sat up and folded her arms. "What are you going to do about that secretary?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to work and be professional. That's it."

He got up out of the bed, grabbed his boxers and headed into the bathroom. His shower took longer than usual, but he needed at least five minutes to himself without Quinn breathing down his neck with her rants. He needed to sort his shit out but didn't know how or where to turn. Stepping out, he did his normal grooming which included shaving his face. But Sam couldn't bear to look at himself now, so he skipped that part. He got dressed and went to the kitchen where Quinn was in her bathrobe making him breakfast.

"You need your strength for the day babe. Here a well-balanced breakfast. Egg whites, turkey bacon, and whole wheat pancakes served with your favorite coffee."

Sam didn't know what gotten into her, but he sat down and ate his breakfast quickly and quietly.

"Why are you in a rush? You normally don't go in until 11."

"I just have so much that needs to get done. I have to get there early today." He got up walked over to the cabinet and got his thermos out and dumped his coffee in it. "I really don't have time to sit and eat. I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you,"

"Love you too. Just don't forget what you have at home. Don't mess this up." She called out as Sam was walking out the door.

His driver Finn met him with a smile and had the door to Sam's Escalade opened and waiting for him. "Good morning Mr. Evans. Will we be making any stops before you go into the office today?"

"Morning Finn. No stops. Just take me to the office. Thank you."

Sam didn't know how he was going to act upon seeing Mercedes. He still didn't know what to say to her, or even if she wanted him to say anything.

Walking in the building, he greeted the security team before heading up to the elevator. He had a minute before he would be faced to face with her, so he spent that minute getting his breathing under control.

But it would look like fate stepped in because Mercedes was on the phone. And he knows it's probably business, so he just gives her a small smile before heading in his office, closing the door behind him. And he was surprised that everything he needed done, was already done and the fax he was most eager to receive was on his desk. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she did this purposely, so she didn't have to talk to him. It was smart on her part, but he really wanted to talk about last night, though he still hadn't figure out what to say. He waited until he saw the light on the phone go off indicating that Mercedes was off the phone. And he was about to call her into his office, but as soon as he picked up the phone, he thought better of it and put it down. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it and he doesn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she probably does. So, he got up poured out the coffee from home and started drinking the one Mercedes had made for him and dug into his work.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on, though Mercedes had managed to get by without seeing Sam, he seemed preoccupied, so it worked in favor of her situation. The one thing that annoyed her, was Quinn calling every 30 minutes to speak with Sam. He had a few meetings, so it was fine when Mercedes didn't have to connect her, though she seemed pretty angry when she was refused. Mercedes just sent her to Sam's line knowing she would get the voicemail. When it because too long for her to go without speaking to Sam, she stood from her desk and walked to his door.

Knocking softly, she took a deep, calming breath and stepped into the office. "Uh Hello Mr. Ev- Sam. I was able to get the Museum deal approved and they said that we could start construction as early as Monday." She handed him the paper. Is there anything else?"

She couldn't believe that this was so awkward but that's how she felt, awkward.

Sam looked up from his computer at Mercedes and couldn't help but admire her outfit. No matter what, she always had this sexy professional look, but he knew she probably wouldn't believe him if he told her.

"Thank you, Mercedes." He took the papers from her and stood up from his desk. "I owe you apology for last night. I was out of hand and if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention."

Mercedes looked at him and shook her head. "Sam, you didn't." She chewed her bottom lip before she glanced up to him and cleared her throat. "Last night was fun, more fun than I have had in a long time, I really enjoyed getting to know you. I wasn't uncomfortable and to be fair I think we were both thinking the same thing. If you got in trouble with Quinn I am sorry. I don't know what we were thinking…"

She said with a small smile, blushing as she looked from his eyes and down to his lips, as her mind thought about she and Sam almost kissing.

Sam was relieved that she wasn't uncomfortable. That's the last thing that he wanted her to be. "Last night was the most relaxing and fun time I've had in god knows how long. I don't remember the last time I just kicked back and talk and ate a burger and laugh and just be myself." Yea he has done those things with Blaine and Mike and college, but he graduated college six years ago. And then he and Quinn had been together, but not official yet and they just didn't do things like that. "And I don't know what came over me, but I had such a strong desire to kiss you. But I was way out of line and I apologize."

Mercedes looked away from. "Well I am glad that I was able to do that for you, you deserved a night off. And I like to think last night made us friends. And as for the kissing thing…" Her voice trailed off, Sam confessed to her, so she should do the same. Moving closer to him. "As for the kissing, I don't know what came over myself either, but if I am being honest I had that same feeling, that I wanted to kiss you, needed to kiss you. But I know that the feeling was really strong. And I am sorry again for my part, I mean I don't know what I was thinking, even if you had the feeling, a guy like you kissing a girl like me is just, not something that happens."

Sam listened to her words and was glad that she didn't feel uncomfortable, or that he was alone in his feelings. But as much as he wanted to take a chance, he couldn't. There was too much at state for him to gamble with. Plus, he was a taken man, and that alone had responsibilities that he couldn't walk away from.

"I don't know what happens now. We could keep it professional like today… no, actually, I can't go on with how things were today. But I can offer a friendship. If you're up for it of course." A friendship was all that he could offer at the moment. And probably forever.

Moving closer to his desk, she listened to him and bit her bottom lip wondering if she could be friends with him, maybe she wasn't even attracted to him but to the thought of being with someone. If this didn't wake her up to make her believe that she needed to start dating, nothing would.

"I don't want to have a day like today either, I kind of missed talking to you." She placed her hair behind her ears shaking her head, she shouldn't have said that. "Friends it is. Sam I just… I would never want to make your life difficult. No matter my feelings I would never." She looked down to her hands. "I would never make you cheat or anything like that."

Sam smiled slightly. "I kind of missed talking to you also." There was so much he wanted to say, so much he shouldn't say, but he needed to get this off his chest. "Mercedes, if there is one thing I'm certain of, it's that you make my life easier, never difficult." Sam knew that was a heavy thing to say to her, but he has never spoken more truer words. "And if something were to happen last night, it won't be because you made me or seduced me, it would be because I'm insanely attracted to you and couldn't hold back any longer." He moved closer to her and reached out to hold her hand. He didn't say anything just held it while looking her in the eye. After a while he finally said, "I'm sorry if I made your life difficult. I know Quinn's be calling. I can talk to her and tell her not to call you."

"Well I mean that is my job, right? To make your life easier?" She said with a smile. That's what she did for his mom and now him. She had to keep telling herself that she and Sam were just not compatible even though she knew that was a lie. "It would have been because I am insanely attracted to you too Sam. How could I not be? Not only are you sexy as hell, you have the best laugh, I mean your real laugh the one where you are just you." She had never felt connected to anyone the way she felt to Sam and it killed her knowing that.

Mercedes was fine, she could handle everything, except for the fact that Sam was now touching her. She looked back up to him and sighed. "It's my job to take your calls Sam, Quinn loves you, I mean how can she not. She just wants to make sure she keeps you. I can understand that. Though I am not a threat to her, whatever would have happened yesterday if it happened, it wouldn't have changed your relationship. I mean she saw us and it made you guys stronger so maybe what happened, happened for a reason." She didn't know if she was making any sense but she was trying to find some reason to not lean in and kiss him.

'When I say you make my life easier, I'm not talking about just professionally." Sam wanted to go into details, but he couldn't without coming to terms to what he is feeling for her. "And you're one of the few people that can get me to show my real smile. Must be a special talent you have." Sam knew he was flirting but he couldn't help it even if he tried.

Sam didn't want to talk about Quinn and her love for him, or his love for her. He didn't know what Mercedes meant when she said Quinn and he gotten stronger. Unless she knows about the proposal, but he hoped that isn't the case. He wanted to swoop down and kiss her and just see what would happen. Maybe there would be no fireworks and it would be fine. Or maybe it would be explosive and blow up his whole world. But he isn't ready to find out.

"Okay, this conversation is getting heavy, so how about we lighten it up. Do you want to eat lunch with me? As friends of course. We can also plan the company picnic, though I'm feeling more of a company bar-b-que vibe."

Mercedes wanted to push and ask him what he meant but she figured now wasn't the time. She shrugged. "I will take that as a compliment, you should keep smiling, it's a good look." She caught his eyes and needed to move closer. God if she could just get one kiss, one time she would be in heaven but now wasn't the time. Never would be the time.

She pulled her hand away from his and stood tall. "I can do lunch, just tell me what you want, and I will order it now. And yes, let's plan this event. It should be something fun and a way to let people let their hair down. But if you are serious about Barbecue then you have to taste my sauce. It's almost out of this world, some even call it finger licking good because you wouldn't dare waste any of it on a wipe or napkin. But two, I think the staff would really love it, we might even need to get something going like a capture the flag game or something like that."

"Actually, since it's a beautiful day out, how about we go out? There are a few hot dogs stands or we can go to the place you ordered the burger, and then just sent down on the benches at the park and plan and eat." He hoped she would go for it because being out in the open with her would hopefully show us that no matter what his status is, she should never be surprised by people wanting her. "And if your sauce is as good as you make it out to be, then I may need a few bottles for my own personal stash. And yes, games galore. But we'll talk more on the way out." He walked to his office door and held it for her. "After you."

While it sounded like he was asking her out, she knew he wasn't, this was just them showing they could be friends. "You know what I can do either or, though hotdogs sound really good right now." She walked over to the door and walked out. "Thank you, kind sir." She said with a wide smile. "I could make you some wings just so you can taste it. I don't pretend I am like the next great chef but I can throw down somewhat in the kitchen, well certain things." She walked over to the elevator. "So, what are you expecting from the company Barbeque picnic?"

"Okay, hot dogs it is." Sam was excited to just eat lunch like regular working people. He was tired of deliveries all the time. "The next time you make some wings, you can just bring some to work for me with your special sauce. And you're probably a better cook them I am, though I can make some really good dishes." Before Sam could answer her question, the elevator opened and they stepped on it. "So, I want a lot of food. Like food galore. Hamburgers, and hotdogs for the kids. But I want real food for the adults, like chicken, potato salad, steak, salmon, things you can easily put on the grill." Sam paused to smile at his employees getting on at various floors. "Tag football is a must game. Maybe some card games, charades, I'm not really sure."

"That's a deal, I will probably make some this week or next." She eyed him. "Really what can you cook?" As Sam started talking some more, Mercedes pulled out her phone taking notes. "Okay that sounds good but you can't forget the ribs, and mac and cheese, but I can make those. Oh, and you can't forget desserts. As for games, okay football. Capture the Flag where the winning team get a reward like an extra vacation day or something. Oh, and we can do raffles." She quickly typed as they made their way out to the lobby.

Shane looked up to see Mercedes walking out of the building with Sam. "Mr. Evans." he said nodding to Sam. "Ms. Jones, looking lovely as always."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, Shane." She went back to her phone then looked back at Sam. "Oh what if we had like Karaoke too?"

"Wait, are you actually taking notes? This isn't supposed to be a work-related thing. Just us brainstorming over lunch in a casual situation." Sam realized that planning something over lunch does sound professional, but that is not what he wanted out of this whole thing. "I'm going to be bring a dish and you will just have to be surprised." Sam listened to her list off the games that they will be playing and nodded. "Just make sure you have tag football. There will be no injuries at the company barbecue. And, no extra vacation days. You're talking about ten or fifteen people or more getting an extra vacation day. This is an off the clock event and it really isn't fair for those who don't or can't compete. I rather just give them gift cards. Maybe 200 each." Vacation days had to be earned and not by playing a capture the flag game. And yea he realizes he's dishing out more money than doing the vacation day, but he rather that. "But yes, to the raffle. Also, I rather have the event catered instead of asking you to cook. There's going to be more than 100 people there, that's a lot to cook for. This is supposed to be a stress-free event for the company."

When they passed the security desk, Sam nodded at Shane and held the door open for Mercedes. They walked some until they saw a hot dog vendor. "What do you want on your hotdog and how many do you want?"

"I am taking notes for myself not for work, I like to stay organized so in case I forget something I can go back and read what I wrote." She looked over to Sam and smiled. "How about this, we pick a day next week, and we both bring in lunch we can share, that way we can show off our skills." As he went over the games she nodded. "Oh no injuries, we should have a first aid station though just to be safe, I mean you can't control everything and there will be kids there. And okay no vacation day but $200 gift cards? That will get everyone playing, that's a lot of money." She placed her phone in her purse. "For the raffle I can call around to some of the

places we have worked for and see if they want to donate. I know the Burger Shack will donate some free meals. I can get Kurt to offer some free coffee coupons too. Everyone loves coffee and burgers."

As they walked out the building she nodded. "Okay, okay no cooking, I am sure we can find a caterer to feed everyone." She looked at the cart and smiled at the toppings. "Just ketchup, relish and mustard for me and I can take two and a drink."

"I just meant for you to put tag Football down as oppose to the regular tackle football. There's bound to be less injuries and less fights. And I know kids are going t be there, but they aren't playing with adults. We could just get some kid friendly games going." Sam remembered when he was younger and they came to something like this. Stacy decided to play tug of war with everyone, but because she was so small, she got scrapped up. He wants to try and avoid that at all cost.

"I'm also sure I can get some big companies to donate expensive gifts for the raffles so we can have more than free meals and drinks. Like memberships, T,V,s, game systems, and I may just raffle one of my sports cars that is brand new and hasn't been driven yet. It literally has 3 miles on it." Sam hated when he went to places that had raffles but they only had the cheapest things that weren't worth the cost of the raffle tickets.

Sam ordered her hotdogs with just ketchup and relish, and he ordered his with ketchup, mustard, relish, and onions, got him a bottle of snapple, then turned to her. "What drink did you want want?"

Mercedes agreed with him, they really needed to make sure the younger kids didn't get hurt. "Well we can do something more fun for the kids. Like Capture the Flag with water guns or something along those lines so while the adults are having a good time the kids won't be left out. We just need a big enough space to where everyone can have a great time." She knew the twins enjoyed the picnic last year so this time wouldn't be any different.

Hearing Sam's comment caused her to frown for a moment but she quickly recovered not wanting him to see. "Okay so see now i have to buy like a hundred tickets if you are throwing cars in the mix. Gonna make me spend all my money on tickets." She joked. It must have been nice not to worry about money, hearing Sam talk about giving away cars and getting expensive things for the raffle just made her realize how many things were different about them. She was excited about discounts and he was giving away whole cars like it was nothing.

As they got their food she asked for a pink lemonade snapple. As they began to walk again she moved over to one of the chairs outside. "I think it's going to be a really fun time for all." she said not really knowing what else to say, nothing she thought of was nearly as good as what he could do.

"I think location is the most important thing. Once we get that, then everything else will come into play. We can probably have it at Morningside Park. It's big and there are a lot of activities for people to do, plus the ones we will have." Sam raised his eyebrow at her comment about the cars. "What? Is that too much? I just want to make sure the employees and their families have a good time. I mean, I know they have a good time every year, but this is my first year as CEO and I just want to do things about big." Sam hoped he didn't offend her, but he knew he probably did because he offends people easily when he flaunts his wealth around, though that isn't what he was trying to do.

Sam took a bite of his hot dog and moaned. He was starving and it hit the spot. This would have to hold him until he meets Quinn later for dinner.

"Morningside Park works out great. I am sure people will love it there." She opened her drink taking a sip. "It's not too much, you want to make a name for yourself separate from your mom and dad, I get it. The staff will appreciate it. It's not everyday you get a chance to win a new car, or entertainment set. We are going to sell out of tickets really fast."

Opening her hot dog she stopped hearing him moan. Smiling she shook her head. "You must not eat good food if hot dogs and burgers have you moaning like that." Taking a bite herself she thought back to when things were really fun for her and the kids. "I think we should have raffles for the kids too. And are we doing goodie bags?"

"Yea, but I don't want to make a name for myself in a douchebag type of way. I guess this would be seen as me showing off some, but as long as everyone is enjoying themselves, I can't be bothered to care. We just have to make sure everything is organized well. We should start on calling the different vendors today, when you have some time of course."

Sam shrugged. "The only reason this hotdog taste so damn good is because I'm starving. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, and then just been working and working and built up my appetite." Sam nodded in agreement about the raffle for kids. "Maybe I can get Stacy and Stevie's advice on what the kids raffle should consist of. And goodie bags? Is that something company picnics normally have? Or are you talking about goodie bags for the kids?"

Mercedes smiled. "That's a good way of thinking, people tend not to judge when they are winning things so you may not have to worry about that. And I can get on with the Vendors as soon as we get back. I have a list your mom used and I am sure you have a few of your own you want to add to it."

She took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Yeah I didn't get to eat either, the Twins were staying with my friend Kurt and Maddie forgot her Uniform, Miles forgot his Clarinet and so I had to run it to them, then I came in here to make sure everything was set before you got in, so I am enjoying it too."

She placed her drink down taking another bite of her food finishing it. "That's a great Idea, trust me they will know. And yes goodie bags for the kids, just something fun for them to have." Looking at the time she sighed. "Well we better get back, my boss is a real hard ass, if I am late he will not be happy." She said with smile.

Sam looked at his watched and nodded before walking over to the trash can and throwing out the foil and napkin the hot dogs came in. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give you a pass, just for today. Let's go Jones." He teased. Before Sam knew it, they were back in the building heading up to the office. Sam enjoyed his time with Mercedes, but often had to repeat the mantra that he was her boss, he was engaged, and any feelings he thought he had for her isn't real. If he can keep that in mind, then things should work out fine.


	6. Chapter 6 Pt 1

Hey guys we are back with Part one of the Family Picnic, we hope you enjoy it and we thank you so much for your reviews! They fuel us and make us want to give you more. So Enjoy.

* * *

Mercedes tied the rope for the finish line against the tree and signaled for Sam to pull his side tighter. They had been at the park for about an hour getting everything set up, and Mercedes was amazed to see Sam there bright and early, ready to help. And it wasn't in the tell you what to do form, Sam was actually helping. She stood from the base of the tree and wiped off her blue jeans and smoothed down her shirt. Everyone wore matching "Evans Corp Family Day Picnic 2018", she even ordered them for the kids.

"Okay, time to do water balloons, now the great thing about the ones i got, is instead of filling one at a time we can fill like 100 in a minute. Or that's what the label says." she joked making her way over to the table.

"100 a minute?" Sam thought that he would have to sit there and fill them up one by one. That would have been so time consuming. "I guess you're used to planning parties and organizing things huh?"

Mercedes laughed. "Well I have sleepovers at least 2 times a month and then there are events and things, so i guess you can say that."

Sam planned parties, or rather he hired a party planner when he really wanted to impress someone, so all of this was kind of new to him.

Grabbing the big bucket she walked over to where the maintenance shed was, they were lucky the guy was nice and let them use his hose. She began filling up the balloons, 35 at a time. Within five minutes she had over 500 balloons.

"What do you think? Do we need more?"

"No, I think 500 is more than enough water balloons. It's mostly going to the be the kids playing with them anyway."

Nodding she shook off the remaining balloons.

"Come on you aren't gonna toss a few?"

"No, water balloons are not my thing at all." Sam figured it would be for the kids to have fun with. He hated walking around in wet clothes.

Mercedes nodded with a vow in her mind, she was hitting Sam with a balloon before the day was over.

"Excuse, me Mr. Evans?" One of the interns that were volunteering to help out with the prep approached them, and looked a little timid.

"What can I do for you."

"The vendors are here, and wanted to know where to set up. And there is someone asking for the person in charge because they want to check the permits and make sure everything is up to code."

Sam sighed and figured break time was over. "I'll be right there." He turned to Mercedes, and gestured to the balloons. "You're going to be okay over here with all of those balloons? I have to go and play boss man, but I can have the interns come and help you if you want."

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm good. I see Shane coming over here, i can ask him to help."

As if on cue, Shane walked over to them with a smile. "Hey Mercedes, I was just wondering if you needed any help?"

Smiling she pointed down to the bucket with the balloons.

"Actually, you can move these for me."

Mercedes waved at Sam as he walked away and looked to Shane.

"Thanks, there is no way i could lift this thing."

"No problem glad to be of service."

Mercedes directed Shane over to the relay races and started laying out the small empty pie pans. They would fill those up with whipped creme.

Sam knew how much of a pain in the ass vendors could be, but this event was only for a few hours, so he figured things would be smooth sailing. Boy was he wrong. After getting them all straighten out and showing his permit to the park rangers, Sam could say that they were almost ready to begin.

"Hey, are you in charge?"

"Sam turned and looked the young man up and down. "Yep, what can I do for you?"

"I'm the DJ and just wanted to know where to set up."

"Oh, right. Sam looked around and pointed to the spot that was for the DJ. "And make sure it's all popular hits. I want to keep this thing lively."

"Sure thing" He walked away and Sam decided to check on everything else to make sure that everything was running smoothly. He probably went overboard with this whole family day, but it only happens once a year, so why not go all out?

After about an hour of fixing one problem after the other and making sure that everything was in order, Sam went to his car and changed out of his white tee and into his family day shirt. As he was walking his way back to the park, he ran into Blaine.

"Right on time. I thought you were going to get here a bit early to help me out."

"I was, but a pipe burst in my building and I had to wait for maintenance to clean it up. But have no fear, you're best friend is here." Blaine had the biggest smile on his face and Sam knew that everything that just came out of his mouth was bullshit.

"Whatever, I don't have the time to call you out on your shit. As long as you showed up."

"Of course I came. I'm sure if I didn't, I would have had a long memo from you about being part of the team. So I'm here. What needs to be done?"

"Nothing really, everything is set up, people started to arrive, so you can just relax if you want." Sam noticed something and looked around before locking his eyes on Blaine. "Weren't you going to bring someone? It is a family thing after all."

"Coop couldn't make it, so was going to bring this guy I met at the gym a few weeks ago, but his boyfriend is back in town, so yea. I'm solo. But that's cool with me. Gives me a chance to work my charm."

"That's fine, but no married men, no other people's boyfriends, or baby daddies, or anything that will bring negative attention to this event."

Blaine pretended to be offended, but then Sam narrowes his eyes and blaine raised both hands in mock surrender. "I'll be a boy scout."

"That's what I like to hear"

"Speaking of family, where's yours?"

"My parents text me and they should be here any minute with Stevie and Stacy. Quinn is catching a ride with Mike and Jane, but Jane had some things to do so they won't be here until later. So I'm just playing host for now."

"Okay, then. Time to get my flirt on. Catch ya later."

Sam just shook his head at his best friend. If anyone could make him relax and feel less nervous about things, it was definitely Blaine. He hoped his friend did get lucky tonight.

"Um, Mr. Evans?" Sam sighed as he turned his attention to the same intern that came and got him earlier. Well, it was time to get this party started.

Mercedes had just finished double checking the kids games when she spotted Sam. She walked over to where Shane took the water balloons and grabbed one of the water guns they had stored away, before heading over to a flustered looking Sam. She knew he was trying to make sure that everything was running smoothly but this was a fun event and he needed to relax.

"Mr. Evans I am afraid your attention is needed." She said walking with her hands behind her back.

Sam sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head before turning to Mercedes. 'Now what,' was the thought that was running through his head as he addressed Mercedes.

"What needs my attention now Ms. Jones?" Sam couldn't help the frustration in voice.

If she hadn't known he was frustrated by the look on his face, his tone said it all. She moved closer to him. "This!" She pulled the water gun from behind her back with a smile plastered on her face.

"Now I know what you are thinking, will I be able to get one shot off or more, before you try and stop me. I guess the question is…" She paused for dramatic effect as she pumped the water gun. "Do you feel lucky?" She cocked and eyebrow, "Well do you? Punk!" That last part tickled her to where she couldn't even pretend to be serious.

Sam looked at her with the water gun, and just knew she wasn't crazy enough to wet him up. Yes this was a fun event, but come on.

He raised his hands up at her as if he was surrendering, but began walking towards her. "Now, Mercedes, let's not act all crazy right now. Just put the water gun down and no one will get wet, because if you pull that trigger, you will be sorry."

Mercedes did her best Charlie's Angels pose tilting her head to the side as she stepped back. "I didn't hear you Mr. Evans." His name slipped off her tongue a little more sultry than she intended but she didn't slow her game. "Because I am pretty sure I can shoot you with this and still get away. So do you feel lucky?"

Sam couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face, because leave it to Mercedes to find away to bring him out of his frustrated state.

"I feel very lucky, because I know that you are not about to squirt me with that gun, and if you do, just prepare from some retaliation.

"Retaliation?" She bit her bottom lip. "I mean you are right you will retaliate if I shoot you...but hey it's so worth it."

Mercedes pulled the trigger and started shooting him. Deciding not to stick around she took off running, pointing the gun behind her and shooting Sam some more laughing.

Sam was momentarily taken by shock that she actually pulled the trigger. So Naturally he took off after her, but not before getting a few water balloons for the big bucket and throwing them at her as he ran. His aim was impeccable and he got some satisfaction knowing that she got soaked on his account.

Mercedes ran but screamed loudly as he hit her with the balloons, she couldn't believe his aim was as great as it was but she shouldn't have been surprised. She dodged the last one but the damage was done. She turned her gun back on him shooting him in the chest.

Sam wanted to hit her with another, but when he didn't have anymore, he sped up and caught up to her because her tiny legs didn't stand a chance against his longer ones. When he caught up to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and swung her around to face him, taking the gun away from her at the same time. "Are you sure it was worth it?" He asked slightly out of breath.

Mercedes wailed as Sam grabbed her, screaming playfully as he swung her around. She beamed happily staring at him proudly, yeah she got wet but so did Sam. "Oh trust me it was well worth it. I would do it again in a heartbeat." She said still in his arms.

* * *

Quinn was all smiles talking to Jane and Mike as they entered the park. She didn't expect so many people to show up, but was surprised at the effort Sam put into this function. She could tell that he was trying to get on the employees good side which she didn't understand because he was the boss and they should be trying to get on his good side. She doesn't even think that his parents put this much effort into this annual family day, and she should know since she came to the last one, though granted her and Sam only stayed for twenty minutes.

As Quinn glanced around the park, she thought her eyes were playing a trick on her. 'No, that can't possibly be Sam caught in a compromising position with his assistant who by the way doesn't look like she mind Sam's hands all over her.' Quinn thought to herself. She was fuming. Was he trying to make a fool of her? Quinn had half of mind to march over there and curse Sam out, but then that would cause a scene and that would be the last thing she needed. She didn't even want to walk in that direction especially since Jane and Mike are right next to her. She could only imagine what Jane would thing.

"Quinn, are you listening to me?" Jane asked, knowing her friend had zoned out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that we're going to get some food, and then find some shade to sit in. You coming with or are you going to look for hubby."

"He's not hubby yet."

"Might as well be. Only a matter of time before he proposes."

Quinn instantly felt bad. She tells Jane everything, well all the good things. And some of the bad. But regardless, she hates that she didn't tell her that Sam already proposed, though it wasn't the kind of proposal she wanted. But Sam agreed to proposed today at family day, so she just has to lie for a few more hours.

"Well, let's not jinx it. Quinn said only half joking.

Quinn glances back to Sam and his assistant, and watches as he take a paper towel and wipes her face all lovingly as if he doesn't have a fiance. She cuts her eyes at him, and turns her attention back to Jane.

"I'm going to get some food with you guys. I'm starving."

She follows them over to the line for the food, and has small talk all the while not being able to get Sam and that heifer out of her head. 'Just who does he think he is, or her for that matter?' Quinn said to herself.

She looked at how lovey dovey Mike was with Jane and tried to remember a time her and Sam was like that. Granted, it was in the early stages of the relationship where Quinn actually was in love with Sam, and she thought he was also. He acted like it. The arrangement was always there, and they did practically grow up together, and they knew each other inside and out, so deciding to honor this arrangement wasn't that hard on her part. She did end up falling for him, but somewhere along the line, it just became an arrangement. She wanted to know where was the couple who went to the movies and paid for one and snuck in three more. Or where was the couple that would walk on the beach and just talk about any and everything, or the ones that will make a disgusting batch of popcorn and just feed it to each other while watching some black and white movie. They weren't those people anymore and watching him with her, made her realize that maybe those people are gone forever. But she refuse to let Sam go. No, it isn't love anymore, and it's just a marriage of convenience, but she was sure that they could be happy together if they tried, or if not, just make it work because it was better than the alternative. And without how Sam was this morning, she was sure he wanted to fix it also. Which is why he will explain to her why another woman was in his arms, so they could just move forward.

* * *

Sam was all smiles as he tried to dry Mercedes face with a paper towel.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to get your face, but you did start this and I was only retaliating."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "Hey to see that smile back on your face it was worth getting hit in the face."

She moved the matted hair out of his face. "You are too tense sometimes you know?"

"Yea, I know. But that is the life of a CEO. It comes with the territory."

Sam felt the familiar feeling of someone staring at him, when he turned his head, he saw Quinn's Icy green eyes on him, and she didn't look to please. That's when he realize that Mercedes was still in his arms. He dropped his arms and took a step back, guilt all over his face.

Mercedes nodded. "Trust me I know it does but still, that smile it's worth working to hard to see." She saw Sam's eyes move around and he dropped his arms. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Sam, thanks for the laugh...I should let you go."

"Oh, um yea. I guess I have some work to do. So I'll see you later."

With that, he walked towards Quinn, but he couldn't help but look back at Mercedes.

Mercedes watched Sam as he walked away, she missed his arms being around her, being in his arms, playing around it all just felt so right. He looked back at her and she waved at him giving him a small smile. He was her boss, no matter what she felt, that is all he would be to her.

* * *

Mercedes walked over to the raffle ticket booth to check in with the tickets. One of the interns was in charge of making sure everyone had one free ticket that way everyone had the same chance as everyone else to win something.

As she was going through the list of things to do, Santana walked up behind her with Brittany, Kurt.

"Girl where have you been? We have been searching around this park for at least 20 minutes for you? And why are you all wet?"

"I am working that's where I have been and I had an issue with the hose. Its not a big deal I will dry up soon. Where are the twins?"

"Oh they left the moment we got here, I think they spotted Stevie and Stacy."

"Oh dear Lord...who is that?"

Mercedes looked at Kurt. "Who?"

Kurt nodded towards Blaine and Mercedes smiled. "Oh you like Blaine?"

"Like? Girl that man is so hot I might get heat stroke. You gotta introduce me."

"I dunno I mean he works at the company and…"

"Don't make me give you the eyes… I will. I will give you the eyes and you know you can't say not to them."

"Come on, but anything that happens after I introduce you I don't want to know."

"Trust me stuff will happen…"

Mercedes glanced at Santana and brittany. "Did that sound as gross to you as it did me?"

"Grosser."

Brittany smiled. "I think its hot."

Mercedes sighed walking towards Blaine with Kurt in tow.

"Hey Blaine how are you?"

Blaine looked up from his plate that he just packed with some food, and smiled at Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes. I'm doing good. About to go find Sam and Mike so I can sit in eat. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, was just looking for the twins when we spotted you. Oh this is my best friend Kurt, Kurt this is Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson, Mercedes has said wonderful things about you."

Kurt extends his hand to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widens for a fraction of a second, before taking Kurt's offer hands into his. "The pleasures all mine. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Very much so, seems like there are a few more things to do this year, than last year. Well we don't want to interrupt your meal, maybe we will see each other later."

"Oh, yea, Sam went all out this year. Trying to impress the employees I gess." Blaine quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, you're not interrupting me at all. But if you have to go, maybe we can partner up for one of the games later?"

"Partnering up sounds great to me. Lets go Merce, i think the twins found the water guns, no good can come of that."

"Seeya Blaine."

Mercedes followed Kurt, once they were out of ear shot she smiled.

"And what was that? Blaine practically asked you to sit with him."

"I'm playing it cool, if breaking up with Elliot taught me anything, it's that I am way too eager when it comes to guys and it's a turn off."

"Got it, well then let's go show him how not eager you are to talk to him, though not even five minutes ago you were begging me to meet him."

"That's different i can be that way around you, just not him. Now lets go before the twins shoot San."


	7. Chapter 7 pt 2

Hello out there in Samcedes World, we have another installment of this crazy amazing story! We both have read and love all the reviews and thank you all for letting us write it out and get it perfect like we want. We hope you enjoy Pt. 2 and remember to review and stay blessed!

.

* * *

The picnic was going off without any major issues. Mercedes had barely seen Sam without Quinn attached to his hip, but she was his girlfriend, it was understandable. While the adults were eating and enjoying the massive spread Sam laid out for everyone, Mercedes had been over with the kids, keeping an eye on them as they played.

Though she tried not too, her eyes kept drifting over to Sam, she knew she was kidding herself, he was CEO and her boss and yet, she also knew there was a connection with him, one she had never felt with anyone. Was it completely mental to think he could feel the same way? Being around him, being with him was so easy, maybe it was for a reason. She had talked herself out of admitting her feelings before, but now she wasn't sure she could deny it and why should she? He wasn't married or engaged.

Shaking off her thoughts she looked away from him, it was wishful thinking, believing that he saw her as anything more than an assistant.

* * *

Despite seeing Sam with his assistant earlier, the rest of the day was going pretty great. Sam was being attentive towards her and acting like a man in love. So every opportunity she had, she would hug and kiss him, and just be affection. Just be the Sam and Quinn that people are used to seeing and envying. Like right now, we were sitting on a picnic blanket with Jane, Mike, and Blaine, and I was sitting between Sam's leg, back to chest. We look like the picture-perfect couple. And I couldn't be happier as I fed him some fruit.

"Baby, this event came together so nicely. You did a really great job with it. I'm sure your employees are really thankful." Quinn praised him as she fed him another strawberry and kissed his jaw.

"You think so?" Sam shrugged. "I didn't do this alone, but everyone does seem to be having some fun, and I'm glad for that because I don't want to be the big bad boss."

"Yea, but somethings you can't help babe. You can't be nice and accommodating all the time. That's when people take advantage of you." Quinn wiped some strawberry syrup off his lips.

Mike looked at the two and thought they were a perfect couple. They complimented each other so well. Quinn knew how to keep Sam's mind sharp, and Sam knew how to keep Quinn youthful. He always modeled his relationship after Sam and Quinn. That's why he didn't understand what was the hold up with Sam proposing to her.

"Quinn does have a point, Sam. This is very nice, but sometimes if you're too laid back and too nice, people will see that as weakness and walk all over you." Mike agreed.

"Okay, enough with the work talk. This is supposed to be a stress-free event. Let's talk about something else, or go and play some games and enjoy the festivities." Sam didn't want to get into business right now. He wanted a break from it all.

"Okay, then how about we go and find some games to bet on," Blaine, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, asked.

"Sure thing. Quinn, you coming?" Sam asked.

"And give up this spot in the shade? No can do baby. Jane and I will stay here. Go have fun."

Sam smiled and kissed her cheek before moving from behind her, and following Mike and Blaine over to where the tug-a-war was being held.

Jane leaned down kissing Mike who was laying on her lap before he jumped up to run off with Sam and Blaine. She smiled after him, she considered herself and Quinn to be two of the luckiest women in the world. They were dating handsome, strong independent men who, even though it didn't matter to them, were wealthy in their own right. The only thing that would make their foursome even better, was for Quinn and Sam to get married. That was the plan after all.

"Look at our men go," Quinn said to Jane before eating some of her salad. "I just hope they don't get hurt too bad, where we have to nurse their wounds, though I guess that won't be a bad thing."

"I swear when they get like that they are like little kids, just imagine that is what our sons will look like, cause you know they are gonna be best friends."

Quinn didn't know what to say about the sons comment. Having kids was something that they never spoke about. Quinn didn't think she was mother material. She honestly just thought that her and Sam could adopt a few dogs and call it a day. But these thoughts were not for her to day out loud. It shouldn't be a crime or a sin for women to not want to have children.

Jane moved closer to Quinn glancing around the park. "I am glad you are proud of your man girl, he did such a great job. I know you and Mike think he needs to be a hard ass, but I think his employees really respect him."

"Why wouldn't I be proud of him? He is making strides that surpasses his parents. He has been so successful in his new position. Everything is going according to plan."

Jane raised an eyebrow and bit back a smile. "Everything? Does that mean there is a proposal on the way?"

"It's only a matter of time. Sam loves me and knows that I'm good for him." Quinn wanted people to believe how serious they were about each other. They have been together for four years already, so it should be obvious. "I'll let you in on a little secret." She pauses for dramatic effect. "Sam already proposed to me, in private. And he plans on proposing to me in public today. So yes everything is going according to plan."

"WHAT!" Jane sat up staring at her best friend.

"Shhh," Quinn said looking around. No one was supposed to know.

"When? When did he propose? Jane didn't want to squeal like she did but she knew how long Quinn had been waiting for this.

"He proposed a few weeks ago."

"A FEW-" Jane closed her eyes taken a breath. She lowered her voice. "A few weeks ago? Why didn't I know?"

"It wasn't exactly ideal. And plus it was private. But he will make it public today."

"Wow, I am so happy for you, so tell me everything, I was pretty sure it was gonna be private just because that's how Sam is. Was it at some romantic restaurant? Did he hire someone to serenade you? How did he do it?"

And this is where it got tricky. Just how much was she going to tell Jane. Yea Jane was her best friend, but some things you keep private. Especially when it comes to your relationship. And she didn't want to taint what she and Sam had.

"It was at his office. He was working late, and I decided to bring him some dinner." She hesitated not sure if she could continue. But she needed someone else advice about the matter and lord knows she can't go to her mother. "I caught him in a compromising position, but after we sorted it all out, he proposed and I accepted."

Jane sat back on her heels looking at Quinn. "Wait you caught him what?"

Quinn sighed. She hoped Jane would have missed that part. "I caught him about to kiss his secretary. But it's all good now. He had a moment of weakness. Besides, I'm the one he is going to spend his life with."

Jane shook her head. "Okay I am trying to wrap my head around this, you went to his office late at night, caught him with his secretary and then accepted his proposal? Did he at least tell you what the hell he was thinking?" Jane was trying to wrap her head around what she was just told. She knew men like Sam had a lot of temptation but to her knowledge, he never acted on it before.

"It was all bullshit. Sam thinks that I don't know him, but I know him better than anyone. I know when he lies. He said that he made advances on her, and that she turned him down and that if he fired her, she could bring sexual harassment charges to him. But I know that's a lie, Jane. She threw herself at him, and he was tempted."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she could see it on Quinn's face that there was no misunderstanding of the situation. "Oh, Quinn." She hugged her. Quinn deserved better than a proposal from a man who got caught with another woman. "Quinn I know you love Sam, so if you accepted his proposal you must believe he won't do it again...so what are you going to do? About everything I mean."

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to accept his proposal and marry him in six months." Quinn may have been in denial about the whole thing, but it was her life.

"Six months? Quinn, I know you have waited to marry Sam for a long time, but he was caught with someone else, you guys have a few things to work out before you walk down the aisle."

"We have been together for four years Jane. This marriage is four years in the making. I'm not putting it off because he has confused feelings towards his secretary of all people. Six months is enough time for him to get his act together."

"Quinn, did you even ask him why he was with her? Why he felt tempted?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask him because it doesn't matter. He was just being a man. Men do things like this all the time, and being a good wife, you have to learn how to just let it go."

"Men don't do that, not good men, not men who are in love. Quinn, something has to be very wrong for a man who has never cheated in his life to feel tempted. You don't want this happening again, you don't want to worry about him being at work. You deserve so much more than that."

Quinn tried to erase the image of bliss that was on Sam's face when he saw Mercedes in his arms just a few hours ago. What is it with her that has him losing his damn mind? "What I deserve is Sam. Do you know how much I put into him so he became the man he is now? How can I just walk away from that? I would lose so much. I have so much invested in this."

Jane took Quinn's hand. "And what about what you would lose if you married a man who didn't truly love you?"

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities." Quinn looked around and saw Sam speaking into the microphone.

"I just want to take the time out to thank the employees for coming out tonight and making this event a success. A big shout out to the crew who was here bright and early setting things up. You guys are the real MVPs." Sam waited until the applause died down. "Also a huge thank you to our security team, who has not only kept us safe today but every day we are at the office. They don't get enough recognition." Sam's eye roamed the crowd until he found who he was looking for. "And finally a huge thank you to Mercedes, without her, this whole thing would have been a disaster. She really is the backbone of this company, and I am lucky as hell to have her as my secretary." Sam smiled at her as everyone clapped the loudest.

Mercedes blushes hiding her face as everyone applauded for her, she glanced up towards Sam with a nod and both thumbs up...

Once the clapping died down, Sam turned his gaze to his girlfriend who was sitting next Jane with a bored expression on her face. "So, I want to take this time up to address someone else who has been my rock for the last few years, my wonderful girlfriend." He moved closed to her as he was speaking. "We have known each other our whole lives, and have always been important to each other. I remember we were dating for two years, nothing official, but I was really sick and couldn't make it to a swim meet. I never miss them. And you decided to record the whole thing for me and watched it again with me when I got better. That night stood out to me because you hate swim meets. And the fact that you suffered for me, well I knew then that I wanted to make you mine officially." He watched the blush rise up on her cheeks before continuing. "Do you remember the song we sang that night we became official?"

Quinn nodded because she couldn't find her words.

Sam signaled to the DJ, and the song 'Time of My Life' came on. Someone handed Quinn the microphone and the two singing the song to each other.

After the song, Sam got on bended knee, taking a ring box out of his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Quinn nodded frantically as he put the ring on her finger. Sam stood and gave her a sweet kiss before being swept up in congratulations.

Mike ran over to Sam and slapped him on the back before kissing Quinn on the cheek. "It's about time man!"

Sam laughed at Mike's enthusiasm. "Better late than not at all, ain't that right baby."

"Yea, sure. Whatever you say, babe." She gave him another kiss.

Jane came up beside him looking worriedly at Quinn then sighed. "I am so happy for you two, I hope this is the beginning of a great future for you."

"It is Jane. This is a start of an amazing life together." Quinn said, hoping that Jane would understand and just support her.

Sam nodded in agreement and kiss Quinn on the cheek.

Mercedes sat back watching Sam and Quinn on the stage, she understood why they were together, they looked great on the stage, like the perfect couple, and while she was happy for them, a part of her was feeling some kind of way, she just couldn't pinpoint it. She watched as everyone ran up to them congratulating them, stating how great they thought it was and she couldn't move. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over to see Kurt looking at her.

"Mercy me are you okay?"

Mercedes shook off her feelings. "Yes, of course, I am good. I am gonna go congratulate the happy couple."

Mercedes moved from Kurt and Santana and walked towards Sam and Quinn. "Congratulations you two." She said with a small smile on her face.

Quinn's smiled disappeared when Mercedes came to congratulate them. "Do you really mean it? Or are you just putting on a show for my fiance?"

"Quinn, stop." Sam turns to Mercedes. "Thank you, Mercedes, for everything."

"Why are you thanking this fake secretary who would take my place in a heartbeat. Honestly, Sam, you should have fired her when I told you to."

Mercedes stared at Quinn until she heard the words fire, she looked over to Sam. "F-fire me? You were going to fire me?"

"I wasn't-"

"He was." Quinn interrupted. "I mean you throw yourself at him and expect him not to want you gone? If he wasn't afraid of getting a lawsuit, he would have definitely fired you."

"Excuse you I didn't throw myself at any-, Lawsuit? I-." She shook her head with a scoff. "You know what no I will not do this, not with you. I am sorry Mr. Evans if you felt I did something inappropriate. I will hand in my notice first thing Monday morning. Wouldn't want to cause any issues between you and your fiance."

She eyed Quinn before walking away and towards the kids.

"No, Mercedes, it's not what you think." He tried going after her, but Quinn pulled him back. "Let her go. It's better for our marriage if she isn't there trying to seduce you, Sam. I'm only going to use the excuse, a man will be a man once."

Sam wanted to go after Mercedes to explain himself, but he didn't want to cause a scene and be the center of office gossip. So he ignored Quinn for now and accepted his congrats from other co-workers. He would just speak to her in the office on Monday and hope he could get her to change her mind.

Mercedes stopped short of Miles and Maddie, seeing them playing with Stevie and Stacy, she was angry and hurt and really didn't want them to see her upset. Looking away she made her way to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was inside that she let her anger show. Just who the hell did Quinn think she was, and Sam. How dare he, after everything. She was angry, she was sad she was...heartbroken. She was heartbroken. Sam was going to marry Quinn, and it wasn't like she expected him to be with her, they were two different people from two different worlds.

Five minutes was all she would allow herself to cry, five minutes and then she would fix her face and finish out the day with her family. After fixing self up, she exited the bathroom, bumping into a hard form. Looking up she ran her hands through her hair.

"Shane, I am so sorry."

He shook his head looking at her. "No, it was my bad. Mercedes are you okay?"

She looked around, trying to find the twins. "Um yeah, I am."

"You sure? You look like you were crying."

She smiled. "I am good it been a long day." She swallowed trying to shake off the feeling of sadness. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, I finally get to talk to you so I am now. I have been wanting to talk to you all day."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I have been wanting to ask you out."

Mercedes felt her eyes widen. "You what?"

"I want to ask you out. So what do you say? Wanna grab some food?"

Mercedes looked at Shane who was sweet and genuine,, and her eyes wandered over to Sam and Quinn, she turned back to the security guard and nodded. "I can do that. Friday night work for you?"

"Friday is perfect, I will call you."

"Okay, its a date. I really should get back over to the twins. I will see you Friday."

Mercedes made her way back over to the kids and her friends, determined to put everything that happened behind her, she had enough money saved to survive for a few months. Maybe she shouldn't have been so rational and let him fire her, at least then she would get unemployment. But she didn't have that option now and she had other things to worry about, like seeing Sam at work on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your patience, we are so glad that you love this story, and that you are still with us. We are so lucky to have such amazing fans and I know this is long awaited so enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes stared blankly at the computer for the last 20 minutes. A part of her wanted to use her sick leave and just stay away, but she couldn't do that, and she wouldn't give Sam or Quinn the satisfaction of winning. It was a struggle to get up that morning, but she did, looking through her closet she grabbed her white sleeveless form-fitting dress, that fell just above her knees. Adding a 3 inch wide royal blue belt, and royal blue five-inch heels with white dots all over. Adding a royal blue suit jacket and dangling diamond earrings she ruffled her below the shoulder ruffled her curls.

Entering the office she smiled at Shane giving him a little bit of small talk, before she made her way to the office. As she waited for Sam to come in, she made the coffee in his office and straightened out the files on his desk. As she returned to her desk, Marley one of the assistants from the legal team came up to hand off the USB drive with the pictures from the picnic like she did for the last two years. Thus why she was staring blankly at the screen trying to make sense of the photo she was looking at. The first few were of the kids and the events. The next was Sam and Quinn, it hurt her to see photo after photo of them singing and him kissing her sweetly. But then there was the photo she was stuck on, one of her and Sam, they were filling up the water balloons standing close to each other, looking at each other like they were two people in love.

Her finger tapped the mouse, a part of her needing to delete this photo, but the other half wanting to just stare at it. Sam was not hers, he would never be and she had to realize that.

Sam didn't know what to expect when he headed into the office this morning. He hoped Mercedes didn't put in her notice because he didn't want her to leave. He liked her company, and just liked her as a person. He didn't have to be anyone but Sam with her. But of course, he goes and messes up everything with that proposal. He knew it was coming and was all part of the plan. He remembered the talk with his parents right before the proposal.

" _Son! This was a great turnout." Dwight said with a big smile as he pats Sam on his back. "I'm glad you kept family day. I know how much you hated it before, glad you changed your mind."_

" _Oh, yea. Well, I was younger then, dad. But now I'm older and wise and see how good for morale this is."_

" _Speaking of you being older, when are you going to settle down with that pretty little lady you have? I hope before my death." Dwight jokes._

 _Sam frowned disapprovingly at Dwight. He hated talking about death. "Sooner than you think."_

 _At that Mary's ear perked up. "Doesn't seem that soon if you have yet to ask for my grandmother's ring."_

" _Oh, I'm not going to give Quinn meemaw's ring."_

" _You know that meemaw's ring is to go to the first grandchild to give to his soulmate; why would you buy a ring?"_

 _Sam shrugged. "Maybe I want to start my own tradition." Sam hated having these talks with his parents. They never understood things from his prospective. To them, everything was simple, and marrying Quinn was the most sensible choice, but to Sam, it was more complicated. "Let's not forget that she isn't my soulmate. Just let Stevie, or Stacy give it to their soulmate or whatever."_

 _Dwight rolled his eyes at his son. "Don't start this crap again. Remember who you are Sam and what this marriage would mean to both the Evans and Fabrays."_

 _He rolled his eyes right back. "How could I forget? You guys keep telling me how important this merger is. I haven't forgotten. But mom mentions soulmate, and I thought it was necessary to remind you both that Quinn isn't my soulmate. This isn't a marriage of love, it's a marriage of convenience. I'll do my part as devoted and loyal son, but you two really just need to get off my back."_

 _Mary narrowed her eyes at Sam, not one to be fooled. She knew exactly what was going on in her son's mind. "I know what this is about. Mercedes."_

 _Sam sighed, obviously irritated._

" _What about Mercedes?" Dwight was curious about his wife's theories. She always had them and they always turned out to be true._

" _Your son is in love with his assistant." Mary turned back to Sam. "Don't deny it. I saw the two of you filling up the water balloons, and if you could see how you looked at her."_

" _It was nothing. Just filling up water balloons. Don't know how that could ever look romantic to anyone."_

" _And you wiping her face while your girlfriend looks on was nothing either right?"_

 _Sam knew his mother had her ways. She always knew what he was doing, and she was so sneaky about it. "It was nothing. I was just wiping her face because she couldn't see with the water in her eyes."_

" _You can't fool me, Sam. But just keep in mind that it would never work out with the two of you because no matter how nice and efficient, and hardworking she is, she would never be accepted in our society. You would be reduced to nothing if you showed up with her on your arms. You worked too hard for all of this, and it would be ashamed if you lose it."_

" _I thought you liked Mercedes. Aren't you paying for her siblings to go to private school or something?"_

" _I love Mercedes and her siblings, but that doesn't mean that I want you to marry her. She's a single mother... sort of, and I always have a soft spot for them. But this isn't about who I like and don't like. This is about your future, and how you won't have one with her."_

" _Your mother's right son. Mercedes is a nice gal, but she just isn't right for you. Just marry Quinn, and love will come. Trust us."_

 _Sam looked at his parents and shook his head. "Y'all just don't understand." And instead of explaining it to them, he just walked away. How could he explain something he didn't understand himself._

He didn't understand why he was still letting his parents run his life. And he hated how much their words stung him. He knew it was true that no matter how progressive people want to pretend to be, they were still stuck in their ways. Hell, his dad almost blew a gasket when he found out that he gave Mike and Blaine leadership roles in the company.

As he walked into the building, he nodded at everyone he passed and headed up to his office. He hoped that he saw Mercedes and not a temp. He needed to talk to her and try to convince her to stay. When the elevator doors opened, he blew out a sigh of relief that Mercedes was sitting at her desk.

"Ms. Jones, can I see you in my office please?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. He kept walking to his office, hoping that she followed him.

Mercedes looked up as Sam passed her in a blur if she didn't hear his voice she wouldn't have known it was him. She hesitated for a moment, before standing, straightening out her dress and grabbing her letter of resignation.

Walking into the office she stood in front of his desk, normally she would walk closer to him or sit on the edge and talk to him but that felt inappropriate now. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Sam put his suitcase down but didn't sit in his chair. Instead, he leaned against his desk in front of Mercedes. "I wanted to talk about Saturday. I was never going to fire you, and I apologize for how Quinn spoke to you. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I want you to know that I want you to stay."

Mercedes shook her head. "It really doesn't matter if you were going to fire me or not Sam. It's about you and your life. You are engaged to be married to a woman who is threatened by our friendship. And I wouldn't be doing you any favors if I kept things that way." She held out her resignation letter. "This is my two weeks notice. I will make sure my replacement is up to your standards. I won't leave until they are fully trained." She said avoiding eye contact with him.

He didn't take the letter because as far as he was concerned, he didn't want anyone else. "I really don't want you to leave Mercedes. I honestly don't think I would be able to do my job effectively if you left, and not because you're a damn good assistant, but because…" Sam didn't know if he should say the next words. He was an engaged man after all, but he knew if she walked out, he would regret it. "I just enjoy being in your presence. In the short amount of time that I've known you, you made my world bright and full of hope and possibilities, and I refuse to go back to the way things were before I met you."

Mercedes had to be hearing things, she could tell that he was being sincere but she couldn't afford to think about what that meant. She stepped back from him, not because he offended her or anything but because if she didn't she would reach for him. "Sam, don't say stuff like that."

"Stuff like what? The truth? You are amazing Mercedes and yea we didn't hit it off at first, but I think it was because I felt this attraction to you and a pull that I couldn't make sense of, I still can't make sense of it." He stepped away from his desk and walked toward her. "I know you feel it too. I don't know what any of this means, and I know I'm not being fair telling you all of this when I just proposed to Quinn, but the thought of you not being in my life is unbearable." As hard as it was for him to admit that, he couldn't let her go without telling her exactly how he felt.

Mercedes swallowed hard as he moved towards her. She stepped back even further from him. "Okay so I felt it too, what does that mean? It's just feelings and they come and go. You are with Quinn, engaged and you love her, proposed to her. You guys are perfect for each other. I won't tear it up. Please accept it."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going to accept it. Yes, I'm engaged to Quinn, but…" He didn't know how to explain the Quinn situation. It's basically an arranged married in the twenty-first century. It sounds ridiculous. "The whole Quinn situation is complicated. I'm just asking for your friendship. And besides, no one can do your job like you." He said the last line with a little smirk, hoping it will show her that he is willing to keep things friendly if that meant she would stay.

Mercedes hated him for using that smile against her. This was all too complicated. "Sam you don't have a choice but to accept it. This is just…" She sighed. "Seeing you propose to Quinn, it made everything just so real for me. What I felt for you, it was inappropriate. As your assistant, you expected more from me. I am sorry."

He frowned at her words. "This is not your fault. Not at all. If anything, I'm at fault because I shouldn't have carried on like that as a taken man. You're single, so you did nothing wrong." He stepped closer and took her free hand in his. "I will get down on my knees and beg you not to leave. You're too valuable." And he didn't mean she was too valuable to the company, he meant that she was too valuable to him as a person. "If you need a two-week vacation, I'll give you that and when you come back, we can start fresh. Just don't resign."

He wasn't hearing her, and she knew it was because he didn't want her to leave. She knew Evan's Corp inside and out, no one else put as much dedication and work into their job, but she was falling in love with her boss, how could she stay. He took her hand and she stared down at their intertwined hands and then back up to him. "Please don't get down on your knees, you are the boss here and I don't… I am just me, nothing special here, I don't want to be an issue for you." He was too close to her, she could smell his cologne and it was getting to her. "Sam.." She said a little above a whisper. "If I stay here I…" Her mind went blank she couldn't tell him how her heart broke, how she was falling in love with him. Her eyes slowly moved from his and landed on his lips, hand still in his, heart beating faster as she stepped closer to him out of instinct rather than sense. "Sam, if I say here I may do something that you would regret, something I can't take back."

He knew what she wanted to do, he knew the moment he saw her eyes go to his lips. But she wasn't alone in this feeling. The only question is, was he willing to risk it all for her? And if he wasn't, then why admit to everything he just admitted to. He didn't know how much longer he could hide this pull he has towards her. Not that he did a good job of it anyway. His mother and Quinn already figured it out. How long before other people figure out what he's hiding? His eyes traveled to her lips, and, and he noticed how pillow soft they looked. And his brain just short circuit.

"Screw it." He cupped face gently and leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He didn't do anything else, wanting to see if she reciprocates.

She wasn't thinking clearly, because this could not be happening, Sam was not confessing his feelings to her and he definitely wasn't kissing her. And it didn't feel amazing and right. And yet he was and it did. His kiss felt like a drink of water after walking for days in the desert. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Her body melted against his as she moaned into his mouth, his kiss igniting a fire within her. It was nothing she had ever felt before. After a few moments, she pulled her lips from his, arms still wrapped around his neck.

She wanted to speak, tell him all the reasons why this was wrong, but staring up at him, all her worries and cares went out the window and it was just him and her. She stood on her tippy toes kissing him again, but this time more hungrily, as her need for him continued to grow.

The moment her lips touched his, he knew it was right even if he didn't understand it. This was everything and he didn't ever want to let go. Kissing her was like coming home. He always used to laugh at Mike when he said that about Jane, or laugh at the people in those romantic comedy movie because he thought they were ridiculous, but now he understood. It was a feeling that he never felt before with anyone, and that scared him and thrilled him at the same time. At this time, no one else mattered.

Sam's fingers dug into Mercedes thigh as he lifted her up and laid her down on his desk, pushing everything off in the process.

The phrase Zero to Ten came to mind as soon as she felt Sam's hands all over her. One minute they were standing there kissing and the next, she was on his desk. Santana told her once, that everything was better when kissing someone you wanted and needed and that was true when kissing Sam. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged at it gently as the kiss deepened, and grew more erratic. They were in the moment, they were in the zone and it was clear that the time she spent denying her feelings for Sam was a waste of time.

Hunger was the driving force as she removed her jacket and pulled him on top of her, tongue fighting with his, lips smacking and nipping, moaning in pleasure as she lost herself in him. In the moment, in him.

Sam lowered his head and attached his lips to Mercedes' neck making a path down Mercedes' throat to her shoulders, unzipping the back of her dress, he kissed the soft skin over her shoulder. Hands moving up her sides, enjoying the feel of her bare skin under his lips, before his mouth attached to her collarbone, a small bruise forming on her skin.

"Oh my God." she moaned out as his lips attached to her neck. No one in her life had ever made her feel such passion, her body burned with need as his hands touched her bare skin. Her head fell back onto the desk and that's when she realized they were still in the office. "Sam." She spoke, her words coming out in a moan.

Sam moved his lips back to her mouth and kissed her as if all the answers to the world's problems might be found in her mouth. Might be found in the nutty, rich and slightly exotic flavor that was entirely Mercedes. It was sloppy and wet, and so full of _need_ , and it was the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life.

As long as he had her like this, he could forget that he was engaged to be married to a woman who was wrong for him on so many levels. They could forget that they were in his office hidden only by a closed door. There could be nothing in the world except each other, and the way their bodies reacted as if they'd been made for this very thing

Sam broke the kiss by pulling a way for a hasty breath of air, a string of spit still connecting their mouths, before they were crashing against each other once again.

Mercedes felt corrupted in the best sense of the word. Her body melted against Sam's as if they were each a puzzle piece and they fit perfectly together. But soon guilt crept into her mind. This was wrong, Sam was about to be married to Quinn and yet she was here on his desk, like he didn't have a wife to be, a life. She held onto him, kissing him passionately before pulling back away from him and looking up to him. "Sam, this is… Sam this is so wrong." Her hand went up to his face. "We can't do this…" She was lost, she wanted to both stay in his arms and get up and leave at the same time. How could she feel both guilty and not in at the same time. "This isn't right..."

Sam knew she was right. He knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. Yes, he was engaged, but that wasn't real love, and this was. But no matter how he felt at this moment, he didn't want Mercedes to feel like a cheap thrill, so he backed up off her, and gave her some space. He didn't know what to do or say, so he stayed quiet, still reeling from the feeling of her against him.''

Mercedes swallowed hard as Sam moved away from her. She straightened out her outfit and wiped her lips looking over to him. This was crazy, how did she become a woman who would help a man to cheat. She bit down at her bottom lip shaking her head. "I am so sorry Sam, I should not have let that happen. It just felt so...Sam this…" She paused for a moment. "This is why I can't work for you anymore."

"Mercedes please...don't say that." Sam didn't know what else to say to make her stay. He understood her position, and he knew he was being selfish, but the alternative was unbearable to him.

"Sam I can't do this, and you can't do this, you are better than this.." She slid off the desk, hands running down her sides slowly, her body was still reeling from their kiss. "I should leave, you see what just happened...and what's worse is I want it to happen again. You can't have an assistant who has feelings for you." She moved closer to him. "Who wants you like I do."

"I get it, okay, I do. And I guess I'm being selfish by wanting to keep you close knowing how we feel about each other." Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He felt like no matter what, he wouldn't be able to change her mind. And maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should just let her go and deal with not being able to see to her everyday, no matter how hard it would be.

Sam stared at Mercedes for a long while taking it all in. Her bruised lips, messy hair, smeared lipstick, disheveled look, and it took everything in him not to pounce on her. He stepped away, putting some distance between them, before breaking the silence. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind? Increase your salary? Get you a company car? Anything at all?"

Mercedes took a deep breath as Sam moved away from her, this was her chance, her chance to walk away and leave never to look back. But instead of walking away she just stood there, hoping for anything to be said so she wouldn't have to walk away from him. But the truth of the matter was, nothing he could offer her could make her want to stay at a job where the man she has come to have feelings for was getting married. She didn't know Quinn but she knew that this was wrong, her feelings for Sam were wrong.

"Sam, I want to stay, I do, this is the best job I have ever had. It allows me to be flexible with the kids and to learn, you and your family have made me feel like I wasn't a complete failure in life. But I can't. It's not the job that is the issue and no amount of money or cars or anything you want to offer can take away from the fact that we are attracted to each other. And working this close together will just make things harder. You asked Quinn to marry you, and I have no right to be jealous but I am, I have no right to feel hurt but I do. Staying here will just be a reminder of what we can't have."

There were no words for Sam to say. He was used to just making things better by offering money. But he guess, when it came to love, there was no amount of money to make things better. He had to just let her go, no matter how hard it was going to be. Maybe it was for the best, and Mercedes was just saving them both. But if this is what she wanted, how could he deny her?

"Okay. Your two weeks notice is accepted. We should start looking for a new assistant right away so you have plenty of time to train them." He made a showing of looking at his watch because he couldn't bear to look at her. It truly felt like his heart was breaking and that he was suffocating in that office. "Look, why don't you just take the rest of the day off. Today has been emotionally taxing, and maybe we just need some distance. We can start looking for a new assistant tomorrow." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't be around you right now, so I think this is the best thing to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hearing Sam accept her two weeks should have felt relieving and made her happy, but all it did was break her heart. Sam was okay with her leaving and it just hurt. All she could do was nod. What else could she say, their relationship was over before it even started, it had no beginning and already had an end, all she could do was nod. She glanced around for her jacket, wanting to grab it and go.

Spotting it behind his desk, she reached down to grab it and stood up fixing her hair, she couldn't very well walk out of the office looking as if something happened that didn't. Walking towards the door, she stopped as she reached for the door. Turning towards Sam, she stopped. "I am sorry for all of this Sam. I feel like I have put you in this horrible position."

"You didn't. I get why you want to leave, and I don't know what to do to make you stay. Anyway, that would be selfish of me. I want you to be happy and comfortable and if you can't be that here, then you should be free to go wherever you wish." As he sat down at his desk to go over notes for an upcoming meeting, he looked at her one more time, before speaking his final words to her for the day."I'll see you tomorrow. Close the door behind you please." And with that, he busied himself in his work.

How could he be so nonchalant right now? Like he could care less about her or this situation? Is this what he did, come on to a woman and then when she denies him he just moves on? Or maybe she was just projecting her own hurt through his actions. Instead of walking over to him, or saying anything else, she just walked out the door and to her desk. Quickly grabbing her things she made her way out of the building and home to where she needed to regroup and find out what she was about to do with her life now that she no longer had a job.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know its a new chapter finally! We are sorry it took so long but we love this story to just not finish. So here is chapter 9 we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

3 months, it had been three months since Mercedes gave her two weeks notice and quit. Even though she was given a really good severance package, not being able to wake up and see Sam, was hard for her, but she could not keep working for him. Seeing him plan his wedding with Quinn, it was too much. She had been keeping busy, with the money she got, she had a little bit of time to figure out what she really wanted to do. She thought about going back to school for Fashion, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Besides spending time with the twins, she and Shane were getting closer, they had been going strong for the last 3 months and tonight he was going to take her out.

Santana had the kids, and after helping her pick out her outfit, Kurt left in a rush. He had been acting pretty weird lately, always disappearing and being busy. She had finished getting ready and stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced down to her off the shoulder blush pink, bodycon dress that hugged every curve she had, along with a pair of silver heels. Her hair fell over her shoulders in curls and her subtle makeup made her feel as beautiful as she looked. Hearing a knock on the door she grabbed her shawl and purse and headed out to the door.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the restaurant and Mercedes allowed Shane to open her door. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as he gave his keys to the valet. They normally did simple things, movies, dinner at local hangouts, but Shane said tonight was special. It was their three month anniversary and he had saved up and made reservations three weeks in advance for it. Looping her arm in with his, they walked to the hostess stand.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Shane said.

Removing the shawl inside she smiled. "Thank you, you look handsome too."

The hostess led them to their table and as Mercedes sat down, she looked up and brown eyes met green. Her heart began to race as she realized that Sam was in her direct line of vision. She hadn't seen him since her last day of work, and that saying out of sight out of mind, was a load of bull. Shane sat down and she turned her attention to him, but her eyes drifted back to Sam's. Why was he there? Did he and Quinn have to flaunt their love everywhere?

The past three months hasn't been easy for Sam. The loss of Mercedes was felt not just his life, but also around the office. Sam understood why Mercedes felt like she had to quit, but a part of him wondered why she didn't fight for them. But he also knew that he was being selfish with that thought. The bottom line was that he is an engaged man and his focus should be on him and Quinn. So no matter how much he wanted to chase her and beg for her forgiveness, he knew that would be inappropriate. He didn't want to make Mercedes be the other woman. She deserved more than that. So he threw himself into work. Being the first one in the office, and the last one to leave has become so normal for him lately. It worked in regards to getting Mercedes off of his mind, but every now and then, she would creep back. On those days, he didn't know what to do, so it put him in a foul mood, and his employees had notice.

"So, I'm thinking since the guest list keeps growing, the country club is out of the question. It won't be able to hold everyone."

Mary's voice interrupted Sam's thought and he turned back into the conversation. He hated family dinners, but he got used to them. He didn't know why his parent's suggestion to go out to eat to discuss wedding plans, but Quinn agreed before Sam could give his opinion. And now he was stuck here planning the most expensive wedding this city has ever seen.

Quinn nodded. "Your mom is right, I think the whole city is coming to our wedding. It is the social event of the year." She beamed looking at Mary. "I really hope we can do all this within the next three months I can not wait to become Mrs. Sam Evans."

Mary nodded and the two continued to talk about the Wedding, waiting for Sam to chime in if need be. The planning got bored quickly, so Sam's eyes wandered around the restaurant, not looking for anything, but then his eyes landed on a familiar pair of brown eyes, and for a second, all the air got sucked out of him. It's been months since he had seen Mercedes, and she still managed to take his breath away.

Mary noticed the change in Sam's demeanor, and right away looked for the source. When she saw Mercedes, sitting with Shane, she figured this was a good chance for them to show that they had moved on.

"Oh, is that Mercedes? We must say hi." She waved to get the waiter's attention. "Excuse me." The waiter came right over. "Can you extend an invitation to that table over there to come and join us?" She said pointing to the table that Mercedes and Shane were occupying. The waiter nodded and headed over to their table.

Quinn's eyes followed Mary's and Sam's and she had to fight to keep the scowl off her face, would she never be rid of Mercedes?

"Mother, what are you doing?" Sam said, almost mortified about being in the same space as Mercedes.

"What? She's been my assistant for so long, and I wanted to show her that there were no hard feelings."

"Sam your mom is right, with everything that happened, I would love for her to see that were are stronger than ever. Anyways it seems she has moved on too. Isn't that the security guard?"

Sam rolled his eyes and drowned his glass of champagne while wishing it was something much more stronger.

"Chin up son, I'm sure there are no hard feelings between you to."

Sam looked at his father incredulously, but chose not to respond.

Shane had been saying something and it took her out of her head. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was saying that this place is way nicer than I thought, no wonder it's expensive."

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should go."

Shane shook his head. "Go? No we can't. We are celebrating and I want to show off my girl. She is by far the most beautiful woman here."

Before Mercedes could respond the waiter came up to them. "Excuse me, your presence has been requested at one of our V.I.P tables."

Mercedes cocked and eyebrow. "VIP? Seriously? Its a restaurant, what do you need a VIP section for?"

The waiter turned and pointed towards the Evans table and Mercedes eyes widened. What the hell kind of game were they playing at. "Oh no we can't."

"The hell we can't, I thought you said you had no hard feelings towards them, these are people I still work with, we at least have to say hi."

"Shane No! I can't go over there, lets just leave."

He sighed, "Baby I know you feel some kinda way but I am gunning for that promotion at work and face to face with the heads of the company will go a long way. Sir, we are coming, lead the way."

Mercedes frowned as Shane stood and pulled her up with him. She didn't even have a say and it killed her to have to go over and see how happy Sam was. His parents were. As they walked towards the table her mind went to the last time she saw Mary Evans.

* * *

Three months ago.

* * *

Mercedes had just finished showing Ryder how to file Sam's papers when the elevator doors opened. She spotted Mary and tapped Ryder, having him stand to greet her. Mercedes did the same, going and hugging the woman.

"Mrs. Evans, what are you doing here?"

"Hello dear, I was just coming to see if my stubborn son wanted to do lunch. Is he in his office?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No Ma'am. He is down in Legal but he should be back soon." Mercedes turned toward Ryder. "Ryder this is Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans this is Ryder Lynn, he will be taking over for me around here."

Mary raised an eyebrow at Mercedes words. "Oh, are you going on vacation? That's great. You deserve a break. I know my son has been running you ragged." She said completely ignoring Ryder.

Mercedes frowned. "Oh no ma'am. He is taking over for me. Sam didn't tell you I gave notice last week?"

"Wait, you what?" Mary couldn't be hearing right. Surely Sam would have told her if Mercedes quit.

Mercedes glanced at Ryder. "Can you take those files downstairs please?" He nodded grabbing them and leaving quickly. She turned back to the older woman. "I gave Sam notice last week. Friday is my last day."

"Well, this is disappointing. I have to know why?"

Mercedes stared at her, what could she say? She had never lied before and she wasn't going to start now. "You know I love working here, It's been the best job I have ever had. I am grateful for everything you and your family has done for me, but I crossed a line, one that I can not come back from." She looked down to her hands trying not to look at her.

Mary didn't need to know the details of how Mercedes crossed the line. It was written all over her face. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't know what's going on with you and my son. But I'm disappointed that you let a mere crush come between you and job that helps you take care of the twins. Surely you can get over it, and move on like adults." To Mary, they had a mere attraction. Nothing worth messing up their life over.

Mercedes stared at the older woman. "Mary you know I wouldn't compromise my livelihood or the livelihood of my siblings for a crush. I-" she stopped taking a deep breath before looking at her again. "I can't work for Sam, being around him is too hard. It's not a crush. I fell in love with him." She had never lied to the older woman so she wouldn't start now.

Mary was taken back. How did this get so complicated? "Mercedes, you know I adore you and your siblings, and you are a smart woman. So I know that I don't have to tell you how you and Sam don't really fit. I'm glad you realized that and came to your senses. My one regret is that you had to quit. But I guess it's the best solution for this thing you have with Sam." She smiled sadly at Mercedes. "I just hope you don't let this interfere with the twins relationship with Stacy and Stevie."

Mercedes looked at her with obvious shock. She didn't think they fit, she couldn't imagine that Sam could ever love Mercedes. "I would never stop letting Stevie and Stacy come over I love them. Look at them like my little siblings too." She said, looking up at Mary she chewed her bottom lip. "Why wouldn't we work? You said Sam and I wouldn't work, but why?"

Mary didn't expect Mercedes to understand, so she had no problem telling her exactly why they were mismatched. "Well besides the fact that he is engaged to be married, you two come from very different backgrounds. No one in our society would accept you and they would look down on him. He could damage his reputation, and the reputation of this company. So it's best that you forget all about him."

Mercedes was shocked at how callous Mary was about this, how the older woman just felt like she wasn't good enough for her son. "Wow… jokes really on me isn't it? I am good enough to work for you, to watch your children but not for your son to love me. How did I miss all of this. Miss the fact that you don't see me as your equal but you see me as someone who is beneath you and your family." She closed the files on the desk shaking her head. "Not that it matters but for the record I would have loved him, completely. Not for who he is or what he has but because he makes me laugh,and smile. Because we can talk to each other and it's not forced. Because I fell in love with the man he is and not where he came from or any of that."

Mary sighed, not meaning to hurt Mercedes feelings. "This isn't about me seeing you as my equal, or the fact that you love Sam completely. This is just the way things are. Sam has already accepted it and now you should also. And if it means anything, I do see you as my equal, and if the situation was different, I would have you over for some refreshments and grill you about dating my son. But things aren't different, and right now, Quinn is the perfect match for Sam. And obviously he thinks so also. Why else would he do a public proposal? He was making a statement. Showing everyone how perfect they are together. You can't compete with that Mercedes. Maybe it's a good thing you are leaving." She glances at Sam's office, and sighs, obviously irritated. "Tell Sam his mother dropped by and to call me when he gets a chance." She begins walking to the elevator, but turns to Mercedes one last time. "Consider this a lesson learned."

Mercedes listened to Mary and there was nothing she could say. The older woman was right about one thing, Sam chose Quinn, he proposed knowing Mercedes was there and she would see it, not caring if it hurt. "Sure thing Mrs. Evans." Mercedes said going back to work and finishing things up. She was sure now more than ever that leaving was the right choice.

* * *

Back to Present.

* * *

Mercedes Stood in front of Mary, Dwight, Sam and Quinn, nervously wanting to be anywhere but there. Shane pulled her chair out, which was directly across from Sam and she hesitantly sat down. Shane sat down and smiled.

"Thank you for having us over here. We appreciate it, don't we Cedes?"

Mercedes sighed staring at Sam before nodding and giving a tight smile. "Yes, thank you."

Sam smiled at Mercedes and Shane, and he was sure that he came out more like a grimace than an actual smile. He waived the waiter back over. "Can I have a bottle of whiskey please." The waiter nodded and walked away. Sam knew he needed something stronger than champagne, and he hoped whiskey was the solution.

"Really Sam," Quinn whispered to him. "Can't you classy it up for one night."

Sam ignored her, while trying not to stare at Mercedes.

"Mercedes, it's good to see you, and Shane." Dwight said Shane's name with some uncertainty. Sam knew his father probably forgot Shane's name. "How is everything with the twins? I feel like it's been so long since we caught up."

Mercedes nodded smiling politely. "It is good to see you again as well Dwight. And the twins are good. Maddie made honor roll and Miles is the new Quarterback for the PeeWee team. But I am sure Stevie probably told you guys that. They really are a great duo on the field they-."

Quinn nodded cutting her off. "Yes, well it's not a surprise that Stevie is so talented, both Sam and Dwight played football. That is something you learn from being around them as long as I have." Quinn took his hand. "I remember cheering for him all the time."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes well as I was saying, I am grateful to Stevie for encouraging Miles to play, he is wearing my dad's old number so its a big deal." She said silently realizing no one really cared.

Mary eyed Sam and looked at Mercedes. "So Mercedes how long have you and Shane been dating?"

Mercedes glanced at the older woman. "A few weeks." She said seeing the waiter bring the Whiskey. Looking at Sam she reached for it. "May I?" She really needed something strong if this was what her night was looking like.

Sam was doing a good job at tuning out the conversation, or at least he thought he was. But anytime he was in close proximity with Mercedes, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. In fact he often began thinking about how she felt in his arms, and how her lips felt on him.

Dwight looked at his son before kicking his foot under the table. "Pass, the whisky to Mercedes."

Sam straightened up and instead of passing her the bottle, poured her some in the empty glass that was in front of her. "Sorry about that. It's been a long day." As he said that, his eyes met hers, and he ended up over filling her glass.

"Jesus Christ Sam." Quinn shrieked.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Sam quickly grabbed some napkins and began cleaning up the spill. "I hope I didn't get you Mercedes." Sam was relieved when the waiter came with some cloth and got the tale cleaned in no time. "Sorry about that everyone. I wasn't paying attention." Sam sat back down and tried to pour himself another glass, but Quinn stopped him.

"I think you had enough to drink."

Mercedes waved off Sam as the waiter cleaned the table. "Its okay, accidents happen." She said trying to assure Sam it was okay.

Quinn smiled sweetly. "You just better be lucky none of that spilled on my dress. Versace is dry cleaned only. It must be such a relief not having to worry about things like that huh Mercedes? I am sure you just throw that cotton blend in the wash and it's good as new."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and sipped her drink. "Yeah so glad I don't have rich girl problems, I just have regular woman problems like raising the twins and making sure they have food to eat, clothes on their back, things like that."

Mary cleared her throat. "So you and the twins are doing alright? Have you found a job?"

"I have not, but you don't have to be concerned we always bounce back."

Sam hated how it seemed like Mercedes had to always defend herself around Quinn. Quinn wasn't always like this, and he didn't know what changed.

"That's one thing I always admired about you Mercedes, you always bounce back no matter what is thrown at you." Shane piped up.

For a minute, Sam forgot that Shane was there and he was Mercedes date. That irritated him so much.

"So, you and Shane have been together for a few weeks? I didn't realize he was your type. Are you two serious?"

"Sam, why wouldn't he be her type? They are of the same social class, are they not?" Quinn eyes popped the way it did every time she came up with an idea. "Shane, why not put in a good word with the security firm for Mercedes? I'm sure they are always looking for employees."

"Oh, um I don't know what you mean by being her type, but if Mercedes needs my help finding employment, I'm sure she would ask."

"Mercedes doesn't need help. With her resume and experience, I'm surprised that our competition didn't snatch her up." Dwight winked at Mercedes.

Mercedes shook her head. "Actually, Calvin Barnes, from Barnes and Wade actually tried to meet with me."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "He did? And you met with him?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No, I may not work for Evans Corp anymore, but I still have my loyalties to you for everything you have done for myself and my siblings. He may have offered me six figures to come on and work for him, but I couldn't do it. He was your number one competitor and working there just felt like a betrayal."

"You turned down a job that offered you six figures? Yeah we all believe that." Quinn said taking a sip from her drink.

"I did. Contrary to popular belief there is more to life than money. I will find something better I know I will. But I can't sit there and work for someone who will expect me to spill all the secrets I know." She said looking at Sam. "I couldn't do that to you." she said staring at Sam. "Any of you." she countered looking down at her hands.

Sam smiled sadly at Mercedes. "That's very admirable of you." He wanted to reach out and lift her chin, and just kiss away all of the pain he caused, but he knew he couldn't do that. "I appreciate your loyalty, even though I don't deserve it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Stop with this star crossed lover act. She is manipulating you, by acting like she is this perfect assistant who has done nothing wrong but seduce her boss. And she is dragging this poor security guard along."

"Quinn, enough." Sam whispers harshly to her. "Maybe you had too much to drink." He tries to grab her glass from her but she pulls it away from him.

She turns to Shane. "How does it feel to know that you weren't her first choice and that she is just with you because she couldn't get who she really wanted." She narrows her icy green eyes to Mercedes. "Let this be a lesson to stay away from unavailable men. It never works out."

"I said ENOUGH!" It seemed like everyone in the restaurant stopped to stare at their table. Sam cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but Mercedes is a guest at this table, and I will not stand for you to talk to her that way. If you have a problem with how things played out, come to me, and leave her out of it." He glanced at Mercedes and Shane and didn't know what to say to make this situation less awkward. Saying sorry didn't seem like enough.

Shane didn't know what to make of Quinn's outburst. He knew there was more to Mercedes leaving, but he didn't know it was because of Sam. He didn't know what to say, but he knew they didn't deserve to be humiliated like this. Maybe Mercedes had a point when she said she didn't want to sit here.

Mercedes closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Quinn. "You are wrong, I am sorry that you are upset with what did or didn't happen with Sam and I, but you are wrong. I am not perfect. I just have values." She stood from the table. "This was a mistake sitting here. I thought things could go back to the way they were but they can not. You know I lost a hell of a lot leaving Evans Corp. I lost my job, my insurance and all the perks that came with it yes, but I lost you all. Mary, Dwight, you were the parents I never knew I could have. You took me under your wings and taught me the business, you helped me understand it and Sam, you nurtured it. And maybe I made the mistake of falling for my boss but it didn't go further than that."

She glanced at Mary. "I didn't take the job because at the end of the day I still admire you even after realizing the truth."

She looked at Shane. "You did not deserve to be brought into this. And I am sorry I didn't just tell you the truth, maybe if I had we wouldn't be sitting here right now with the entire restaurant wondering why the hell this blonde chick snapped. Quinn you can put me down for my class, for my lack of standing or whatever else but the truth is you are angry because we both know that truth about Sam. And we both know the truth about your engagement. So if you will excuse me I have had just about enough of all of this. You guys have a great night and good luck with the future of Evans Corp." Mercedes grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit of the restaurant, wanting to get as far away from that table as she could.

Shane immediately got up from the table, and without a word followed Mercedes out of the restaurant. She didn't deserve this and the fact that no one came to her defense was shocking.

"Mercedes wait up. Let me drive you home."

Sam stood and was ready to follow Mercedes to see if she was alright, but his mother put her hands on his.

"Sit. She isn't your responsibility anymore. You need to forget her and start treating your fiance better."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Sam. "I'm not going to take this humiliation anymore Sam. You put a ring on my finger symbolizing that I would be the most important person in your life. It's time you start treating me as such." Quinn shook her head and stood up. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle to her." She headed for the exit, knowing that Sam would follow her.

Sam sat there dumbfounded, before Dwight smacked him upside his head. "Go after you fiance. And prove her words false."

Sam sighed, before getting up leaving the restaurant. He needed to speak to her and smooth everything over.


	10. Chapter 10

No you aren't seeing things, we are back with another Chapter. Tay and I just want to thank you for sticking with us into a New Year. We know we aren't the fastest but appreciate your patience with us. We love you and wish you a Happy New Year!

* * *

Mercedes sat in the living room staring at her hands. The ride home from the restaurant was a silent one. What could she say that didn't make her look like a slut? Thank God the twins were with Santana and Brittany. She looked at Shane and wiped her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"Merce…"

She held up her hands. "No I am sorry. I should have told you what happened with me and Sam. We never did-. We didn't carry on an affair cause you know me better than that. But I did fall for him."

"And he is why you quit?"

"I am not in his "station" whatever the hell that means, and Sam chose duty and Quinn over me. So I had to leave."

Shane felt bad for Mercedes. He had a crush on her for years, and when he finally got the courage to ask her out, he couldn't believe his luck when she agreed. Finding out that she is in love with another man hurts, but he just wants her to be happy, even if that's not with him.

"I don't know a lot about stations, but you handled yourself with such class back there. If anything, those people are not worthy of you."

Mercedes smiled softly. "You are truly a great guy Shane, I thank you for helping me and for not leaving the moment we were dragged into that mess." She sighed. "Also sorry our night was ruined."

"Honestly, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to." He gave her a small smile. "Now is probably not the right time to say this, but I had a crush on you for years. And you may not be ready to start anything serious, but that's okay. I consider it a blessing to just be a shoulder to lean on or cry on." He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. "Just having you in my life any way I can would be enough for me." He knew that was a lie, but if friendship was all she wanted for him, then he will have to accept that as long as she was happy.

Mercedes smile leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Shane, for everything. I appreciate that. I guess right now I can really use a friend." She placed her hair behind her ears. "Can we pick this back up tomorrow night? Maybe see a movie or something?"

Shane smiled at her, something that came easy anytime he was around her. "No problem. I'll even let you choose the movie." He gets up and prepares to leave. "I'll get out of your hair. If you need anything, even if it's to vent, I'm only a phone call away."

Mercedes stood. "You may regret saying that but I am gonna hold you to it." She walked him to the door and hugged him. "I know, and thanks again. See you tomorrow." Shutting the door she turned and walked into her room. Stepping out of her heels she threw her hair into a messy bun as she stepped out of her dress and into the shower. Her mind wandered the entire time, wondering how she could be so stupid. Stepping out the shower she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Yeah Sam Evans would really give up his beauty Queen size 2 for you. What were you thinking?"

Sam couldn't believe how his night turned out. He didn't expect to see Shane and Mercedes at the same restaurant or expect them to join his table. Everything was so awkward. He knew his parents were trying to show him how better suited Quinn was for him, but unbeknownst to them, it just showed him how much different they were. At one point Quinn was a good friend and even a good girlfriend, but the longer they stayed together, the more Sam was losing pieces of his identity. But with Mercedes, she just made him want to be a better man. And he was on the verge of being who he wanted to be. And Sam knew what he had to do to be truly happy. But was he prepared to blow his whole world apart? The answer was yes because if he was honest with himself, Mercedes was his whole world and he didn't want to exist in a world where she wasn't by his side.

Since Quinn took his car and driver, Sam called an uber and within a half an hour he was standing in front of the door trying to get his words together. After what seemed like forever, Sam

rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. He still didn't know what to say but he hoped when she answered, words wouldn't fail him.

Grabbing an oversized T-shirt that fell just above her knees, and headed to the kitchen. This was a night for ice cream and Criminal Minds. As she grabbed the ice cream, she heard the front door. Sighing she put it back and went to answer it. Shane probably forgot something or he just didn't want to leave which she knew he was worried about her. "Shane I told you I am okay." She said opening the door but stopping short when she saw Sam. "What are you doing here?"

As much as he took pride in his self control, all of that went out of the window when Mercedes came to the door. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek. And then he kissed her. He threw caution to the wind. He knew he probably would get a slap but at the moment he needed her more than he needed his next breath.

Mercedes was taken by surprise, Sam was there kissing her, doing everything that she wished he would do for her, to her. But it was wrong, _he_ was wrong and she deserved more than this. She pulled away from him, pushing him away from her and slapping him. "What are you doing?! How dare you treat me like crap and then come here and kiss me."

Sam took a step back and ran his hands over his face. "Mercedes please, I am so sorry about how dinner went, but seeing you with Shane made me realize that I couldn't bare to lose you. I

need you, I want you, and I'm willing to risk it all." Sam didn't know what else to say, but he wasn't against begging if he had to. "Please…"

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't say that Sam! Don't." God why did he have to look so damn sexy all the time. "You are engaged. Quinn has your heart and your parents approval and your job means everything to you. I don't fit in your world Sam, and you don't fit in mines. Please leave."

Sam didn't know how to convince her. She had every reason to not want anything to do with him, but he couldn't accept that knowing how they feel about each other. "I'm calling it off. And I don't care what my parents say and I don't care about that job. I'll give it all up at a chance of happiness with you." He cautiously stepped closer and took her hand in his. "I'm sure Shane is a nice guy, but why settle for ordinary when we can be extraordinary together. Please… Please… don't turn your back on us just yet." He looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she was willing to fight for them.

Mercedes searched his eyes, searching for any kind of deceit but not seeing any she let him take her hands. "I can't let you give up your life, give up who you are just for me." She wanted to pull away, but a part of her wanted to pull him closer, so she just stayed still. "This can't...I mean I can't…" she sighed, what in the world was she trying to say?"

Sam shook his head. "What's the point of living if you don't live your best life? I can't do that without you Mercedes. I'm willing to risk it all for us. Please tell me that you're willing to do the same."

She could feel her eyes stinging, her emotions were getting the best of her and the more Sam spoke the more she just wanted him to be hers. "Why couldn't you say this months ago. Its been months Sam." she said softly. "Months of me being heartbroken while you happily went on with your life. How do I know this isn't just you getting cold feet?"

Sam knew her concerns was valid. In all honesty, he has been a coward when it came to them. "I was afraid. I wasn't ready to just say screw it." Sam moved closer to Mercedes and with his free hand stroke her cheek with his thumb. "This isn't cold feet. Seeing how my family treated you, how Quinn treated you… it just made my blood boil. I'm tired of everyone telling me who I should want." He stepped closer. "I want you and I'm willing to do whatever you need me to do to prove it to you… just please, don't throw what we have away."

She shook her head closing her eyes as tears fell. "You threw it away Sam, not me. You flirted, you made me feel like maybe you felt the same way then in front of everyone you proposed to her." Mercedes opened her eyes looking at Sam. "You let me leave, you threw us away, how do I know you won't do it again?"

"I was an idiot. I was putting on a show trying to impress my parents. But right now, I don't care what they think or what they're opinions are. It's my life." He wiped the tears off her soft cheeks. "I don't know how to show you I'm serious. I'm breaking off my engagement with Quinn tomorrow and I'm going to meet with lawyers to see if my parents can really remove me as CEO." He gives Mercedes a small smile. "I'm ready to start putting you… us...first."

A part of her still couldn't believe she was hearing this. Sam was saying all the things she wanted to hear, he loved her, wanted her and he didn't care what anyone thought. "Why me Sam? Why risk everything for something that isn't a sure thing?"

Sam shrugged. "Do you honestly believe that we're not a sure thing? If this was just a phase or fluke, why resign?

Mercedes stared at him. "I left because I couldn't be around you without wanting to be yours. And that scared me. I know it's real for me Sam, I knew it the moment you kissed me."

Sam couldn't help but feel hopeful. "So let's stop wasting time. Can I come in?"

Mercedes hesitated for a moment, letting Sam in, that was something she still wasn't sure about. But she couldn't deny she had missed him, missed the way he made her smile, made her want him. "Okay." She said softly moving to the side to let him in. "Just for a little while so we can talk."

Sam was relieved that she finally let him in and that they were making some leeway. He stepped in and put his hands in his pockets before rocking on his heels. It was something he always did when he was nervous, and he had never been more nervous before. "So, not saying I don't want to talk, because I do, but where do you see us going from here? I want to be with you, any means necessary."

He cut right to it but she still had no idea. "I don't...I don't know." She locked the door walking away from him, it was at that moment she realized how she was dressed. "I should probably put something on…" she said but didn't move. "You really are gonna call off your wedding, risk everything for me?"

Sam didn't want to push her into something she wasn't quite ready for, but he also wanted to let his intentions be known. He didn't want any misunderstandings. "I love you Mercedes, and it took me awhile to realize it. How can I possibly marry someone else, when you're standing in front of me, looking really sexy, and knowing that you feel the same way about me? You're worth every risk there is." He took a chance to move closer to her, and hesitantly rest the palm of his hands on her cheeks. "You're it for me."

Mercedes didn't move, she just listened to him, to his words, the way he stared at her, the way he made her feel. His hand brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes, remembering his feel. "I'm it for you?" She repeated softly.

That was all Sam needed to hear. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her.

Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Sam move in to kiss her. She should have still pulled away from him but his lips were so inviting. She moaned moving closer to him. Her forehead rested against his. "You know I'm gonna make you work for this right?" She said softly, before kissing him again. Her tongue swiped across his lips wanting more.

Sam was prepared to work however hard Mercedes wanted him to. Right now, the only thing that matters was them and their love. "I'm prepared to do whatever you want. But right now, I want to worship your whole body." He deepened their kiss, savoring the taste of her lips. "I want to touch and kiss every inch of you," he whispered against her lips. My heart and body belongs to you." Sam kissed her harder cradling her head in his hands. "Let me take care of you tonight." His voice was laced with passion and desire.

His words sent a shiver through her whole body. It had been a very, very long time since anyone took care of her, and she yearned for Sam to do so. And while a part of her wanted to send him away, the desire and need in his eyes caused her body to melt. All she could do was nod as he kissed her, filling it with everything he wanted to do to her. She leads him to her room, stopping at the door and looking up at him. "Please don't hurt me again Sam." She whispered softly, staring up at him.

Instead of answering, Sam kissed her passionately, entwining his fingers in her thick dark locks, pressing his body against her. "I won't. You are my priority. Sam craved her closeness. He needed to feel her wrapped around his aching member. He stepped back to pull his shirt off and tossed it across the room, quickly meshing his lips back to hers massaging her tongue with his. "I really want to taste you Merce." He couldn't keep the want out of his voice if he wanted to. That's the effect she had on him. He was at her mercy.

Mercedes pulled Sam into her room, returning his kiss and needing more. She had wanted this for a long time and it was finally here. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling his lap as she did so. Her lips moved to his neck, hungrily sucking and nipping at his neck.

Sam let out a throaty chuckle as Mercedes turned the table on him, pushing his back to the bed and straddling his lap. He licked his lips eagerly, his heart rate climbing, as he grabbed the bottom of her oversized t-shirt and tugged it up and off getting it out of the way. His shaft grew thick and stood at full attention in response to the sight of her nude body, her glorious breast on full display.

Mercedes froze the moment Sam removed her shirt. She had never been naked in front of anyone, it had also been years since she had been this close to a man and for a moment her insecurities came flooding back. "Maybe we should slow down, she said scrambling off of him and grabbing the bedspread.

Sam sat up confused for a minute. "Okay; we can absolutely slow down. He grabbed her t-shirt and handed it to her. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to cross any other line. He found his shirt and put it on, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I should have asked before taking off your shirt. I got carried away." He bit his lips as he lost his eyes wander around her room. When his eyes landed back in hers, he have her an easy smile. "How about we put in a movie and cuddle on the couch?."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not you Sam, you are great, and God I want you too I just.." she looked at him, it was time to be honest., "Sam, I'm not Quinn." She said softly. "I'm not some crazily insecure woman you know that, but...she is beautiful and everything that I am not. And I don't want to disappoint you." She said truthfully.

Sam didn't think Mercedes had anything to be insecure about. They made out before and Sam has felt her body with his hands. Besides she was absolutely breathtaking. But he didn't want her doing anything she didn't want to. " Mercedes, I know you're not Quinn. I wouldn't be here if you were. You are stunning. Every part of you inside and out. You're sexy, confident, classy… and right now I feel like the luckiest man on earth just being in your presence." He stepped closer and cupped her cheek. "Quinn has nothing on you."

Mercedes glanced at Sam, it was hard to be insecure when you had a man like Sam calling you beautiful and sexy. She let him cup her cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Sam, so much." She said taking a breath as she removed the bedspread.

"I love you too." He was elated that she was going to be vulnerable with him. He loved her and wanted her to trust in him and his love. He took in her exposed body, every inch and curve. "You look gorgeous Mercedes. Absolutely perfect." He pressed his lips against her neck and then trailed them to her collarbone before back to her lips. The softness of her lips intoxicated him. She didn't know the power she had over him. "Can I touch you?"

Her eyes closed as his lips trailed her neck, she loved the way he made her feel. His words made her melt fromt he top of her head to the bottom of her soles. Knowing how he felt about her it made her love him even more. He asked to touch her and she nodded moving towards the bed and lying down.

Sam laid down beside her, using two fingers under her chin to bring her lips to his again. The tempting sweet taste of her lips made him hungry for more. Sam welcomed her soft tongue into his mouth, shaking their tongues together, he kissed her passionately. If her kisses taste this amazing, he could only imagine how her hot juices tasted.

Mercedes stared at him taking in his features, still unable to believe that he was there with her. As he kissed her she closed her eyes enjoying the feel. Her body responded to him in ways she never knew she could. Her hands ran over his chest, as she tugged at his shirt. "This has got to go Sam…" she said staring at him hungrily. "I wanna touch you too."

Sam sat up and eagerly took off his shirt, flinging it across the room. He laid back down beside her, pressing his lips to her throat, nipping at her heated skin. He moves his hand between her legs, sighing when he felt her dampened panties. "So wet…" he whispered rubbing his fingers over the wet fabric of her panties.

Mercedes whimpered at his touch, she bit down onto her bottom lip, body shivering at the feel of his lips and fingers. "Just for you." she moaned out, "That is what you do to me Sam." She said moving to give him better access.

He held her eyes, watching her every movement. He could never admit it to himself but he wanted her from the very first time she walked into his office. It was a difficult temptation that he fought every time she was around him. His hands slid to the side of her panties, hooking his thumb under the waistband, he tugged them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He fell to his knees, beholding the stunning goddess sprawled out across the bed. "You're fucking gorgeous," he murmured, pulling her towards the edge of the bed. He looked at her, waiting for permission before he began. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him.

Mercedes body was being tortured in the most erotic way, every part of her yearned for him, wanted him. He knew just what to do and what to say to make her need him, crave him. As he pulled her to the edge of the bed she glanced down to him, knowing what he wanted and wanting it too. "I want you Sam ...please." she begged, needing him to make her feel good, feel desired and wanted.

He inhaled the heady scent of her wet sex into his nostrils. "Fuck," he whispered to himself. She smelled amazing. He moved a hand to stroke her puffy lips, separating the warm folds to see her pink clit. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing nub sucking gently as he slips a finger inside her, stroking the long digit in and out of her tight hole.

Mercedes damn near came apart at his touch, it shook her to her core and she realized that she needed more, had to have more of him, of his touch. "Sam…" left her lips as he continued to make her feel so good. "Just like that! Oh God just like that!"

He rested his head against her inner thigh, lapping his tongue over her clit. Her begging moans and soft whimpers made his dick throb hard in his black trousers. He wanted to hear more. He slipped another finger inside her, pumping faster as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her swollen nub. He feared she was becoming a slight addiction. Her sounds, taste, and the way her face moved in pleasure, he was hooked. He wiggled his tongue faster over her clit, thrusting his digits quickly inside of her. "I want you cum on my tongue Mercedes. I want to fucking taste all of you." He growled diving his tongue deep into her pussy with his pumping fingers.

Mercedes raised her hips towards him, wanting more and wanting to give him more. Sam was always so reserved at work, but seeing him so raw and passionate just pushed her closer to the edge. "S-s-s-s-sam…" She screamed as she fell over the edge. Her body stiffened as she grabbed his hair tugging gently. "Yes, yes!" she moaned coming hard and fast against him.

Watching her writhe on the bed was by far the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to have this sight to himself on a regular basis. He felt her body tense, and drove his tongue deeper, burying his face deep in her pussy the moment he felt her juices gushing into his mouth. A low groan vibrated over her clit as he sucked up her sweet cum. He lapped her wet folds, licking her clean of her slick arousal. He looked up at her grinning. "Baby, we just getting started." He murmured kissing her inner thighs.

Mercedes could barely catch her breath, she came down from her high with more anticipation than anything. Thank God the kids were not there, because if this was any indication of what guy was to come, there would be more screaming in her future. She was torn between what she wanted to do with him, to him. "Sam I need you." she begged.

Sam moved up Mercedes body pressing his lips to her gladly allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He kissed her passionately pressing the weight of his body on top of hers. He craved her closeness. He needed to feel the tightness of her pussy around his aching member. His erection poked through the front of his pants brushing against Mercedes glistening heat. "See how amazing you taste?" He breathed, cupping his hand around her perfect breast squeezing it tightly before standing up and undoing his pants and pulling them and his boxers down his legs. His boxers were sticky with precum, she gotten him so aroused. Sam returned to the bed, pressing his hips into Mercedes his hard shaft grazing her shiny slit. "I need to have you Mercedes," he exhaled throbbing to delve inside her heat.

His lips left a trail of fire and heat in its wake, the moment his lips touched hers she attacked them thrusting up into him wanting him just as bad as he wanted her. "So good." She said replying to him. She whimpered as he pulled away from her, watching him as he removed his boxers. "Damn…" she breathed, he was not only huge but thick and she found herself needing him even more. He returned back to her and she moaned out moving her hips along with him. "You got me Sam...all of me." she whimpered wrapping her thighs around him she pulled him further down to her and into her. "Oh." She arched up unprepared for him even though she needed him.

Sam groaned against Mercedes soft throat, feeling her wet folds brush over his fat tip as she squirmed under him, just as eager as he was. He kissed her without a word slipping one of his hands down to grasp her thigh, firmly grasping her warm nape with his other hand as they kissed. Exhaling into her warm mouth, as she pulled him down into her, slowly delving into her hot sex. Her soft hot walls enveloped his length, pulling him deeper as he thrust his hips flush with hers.

He fit her so well, everything was perfect, he was perfect. She caught his eyes and stared at him for a moment, they were connected in the most intimate way. "I love you Sam, I love you so much. You have no idea how long I have wanted this." She moaned out. She linked her hands with his as she began to move. "Make love to me Sam, I want you to make love to me." She moaned moving with him, thighs wrapped around his, eyes closing at the feel of him filling her to the hilt.

"Your wish is my command." Sam adjusted to the tightness of Mercedes soaked tunnel, slowly working his dick in and out of her hot pussy in a calculated rhythm. His pulse quickened in time with his lover's, and the sound of their irregular breathing filled the otherwise silent bedroom. He pulled his hips back then thrust forward, filling her snug hole to capacity. "Shit." He grunted, gripping her warm thigh tighter, grinding his shaft into her wetness. She hugged him so tightly, so perfectly, her warm walls massaging the veins and ridges of his throbbing erection each time he moved inside of her. "Mercedes," he sighed moving his hips into her a bit faster. "God I love you."

Mercedes shuttered wrapping her arms around his neck as he gripped her thigh. "Yes." she mumbled unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure Sam was giving her. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply as she sucked on his tongue, hungrily attaching his lips as she thrust up to meet his. "Ha-harder please." she whimpered, biting his lip gently.

Sam slipped both of his hands down to the bed on either side of her, holding himself up and increasing his range of motion, pulling nearly all the way out of her, then rocking forward to push all the way back in to his base. He leaned down the rest of the way to return her kiss. Their lips smacked together hotly, their skin slicked with their combined excitement. He rode her harder, scrunching the sheets up under his palms, driving his shaft deep into her.

From the first thrust her head fell back onto the bed, a mantra of yes leaving her lips. She whimpered,her toes curling as he hit her spot, over and over again causing her to scream out his name. "Sam, right there please." she begged him. "Don't stop. You feel so good."

Sam groaned wanting so badly to run his hands all over her body, to squeeze her breast, to touch her swollen clit, but his hands were dug firmly into the mattress for support as he hammered away at her sweet pussy. His tongue twisted with hers as their bodies writhed on the bed in an erotic dance of thrusting and grinding. The more Mercedes rocked her hips toward him, opening herself to his plunging shaft, the harder Sam pushed pummeling her soft folds. Sam felt a deep stirring in his groin. No woman has ever made him feel like this- so on fire, so turned on. He gave in to his desire, lowering his body to press his weight into her. He burrowed his arms underneath Mercedes back, hugging her close, crushing her breast against his pectoral muscles. Breaking their heated liplock, he breathed her soft lips, "Tell me what makes you come the hardest…"

Mercedes was on sensory overload and trying to enjoy every aspect of the moment, his touch his kiss his thrusts the way he felt inside of her and yet, it wasn't enough, none of it. She craved more and they weren't even finished with round one. The way he pleasured her with every inch of his body caused tears to well up, this was true body worship, she felt herself drawing close and his words caught her off guard she had no idea but she wanted to find out with him all night long. "I um… if god Sam!" She marched as his cock hit her spot once more. "I IIIII- dont know...this um this is on the list though, oh, cause I'm so close …."

The closer he pulled her to his heated body, the deeper his cock pummeled into her hot sex. Her full soft breast bounced hard with each delivering blow of his shaft. The bed began creaking and groaning beneath them, but it didn't faze him. Mercedes has his full attention. The slick sounds of their lovemaking echoed throughout the room and probably the house. Breaking their kiss, he panted against her soft lips. "Come for me…" He exhaled, staring deeply into her hazy eyes. He was by know means finished, and he wanted to make sure she came as many times as he could make her, before he came.

Mercedes was drunk on Sam, it was like he was a drug and she needed more. His gaze and words had her in a trance and the moment he told her to cum her body fell apart. The room disappeared and for a moment it was just her and Sam. His name fell from her lips as she came hard, gripping his flesh and pumping just as hard as he was to prolong her pleasure. Her voice was l gone as she rocked against him hungrily.

Her breathy whimpers overwhelmed his senses. All he cared about was making her cum hard. Her walls clenched tightly around his stiff pole as she quivered beneath him. He drew in a shallower breath between his teeth as her hot pussy squeezed around him. "Fuck," he growled as he felt her cum all over his thick shaft. He leaned into her sumptuous breast, pulling her supple mounds into his mouth, licking and sucking on her erect nipple as he wrapped his arms around her back. "Turn on your stomach," he groaned against her breast. He definitely wanted to do a different position.

Mercedes barely had time to catch her breath, before Sam made his request. She nodded, kissing him softly before turning and laying on her stomach.

Sam took a moment to admire her from behind. He smoothed a hand over her firm ass, rubbing his palm up and down her warm skin. He guides himself to her slick entrance teasing her wet folds with the head of his smooth dick. After teasing her a bit, he parted her legs with his knee, moving his hands to her hips gripping them hard. He slowly sunk his length inside her, filling her up until his whole shaft disappeared into her tight slit. He groaned deeply, pulling his dick back out and slowly pushing it back in again. "Jesus Mercedes," he leaned down dropping warm kisses up her spine. "Are you ready for me?" He flicked his tongue over her heated skin.

When Mercedes promised to give Sam a chance, she had no idea this is how things would be. She wanted more from him than sex, but the sex was so damn amazing. She moaned out feeling his shaft push deep inside of her. Her body immediately reacted at the stretching he was doing in this position. If she thought missionary was hot this was amazing. "So ready Sam, so very ready." She moaned headily.

Her assuring words let him know that she adjusted to him. He took a slow breath, pulling his dick out from inside of one last time. He planted his feet digging his fingertips into her hips, thrusting his stiff length hard into her. "Mercedes!" He rasped harshly tilting his head to look at the ceiling, he started bucking his hips, thrusting deep inside her. His eyes closed giving into the overwhelming sensation of her walls clenched around his stiff pole. "You feel so incredible." Sam didn't know how much longer he would last.

The moment he started pounding into her she gripped the sheets. "Sam!" she babbbled not releasing her grip. Her back arched and her words turned into babbles and moans as she thrust back to meet his cock. "Don't stop." she managed as her thrusting became more erratic, she was so close yet again and knew it was only a matter of time before Sam sent her tumbling over the edge yet again.

He could feel her arousal dripping down his legs with ever pull of his dick. He was coated in her sticky juices, plunging his cock further into her wet heaven. He kept one hand latched to her hips while the other wrapped around her and started playing with her nipples. He rolled and squeezed her buds between his fingers. He pinched them hard while thrusting his length into her snug core.

Mercedes lifted herself up to Sam, kissing him and gripping his neck as her body moved with his. "That's it, just like that. Oh Sam, you feel so good." She hissed, "You fill me completely Sam, so big, so full." she praised knowing she was so close to cumming.

Her sultry voice let him know that she was close. He was close as well. Her wetness drenched his thick shaft, making it hard for him to keep up the fight of letting go and emptying his hot release deep inside her. He called upon what willpower he had left to hold back, waiting for his Mercedes to cum all over his darting shaft. He moved his hand to her other bud, teasing it roughly just like its twin. A sheen of sweat covered their hot skin. The room was thick with warmth and the smell of their fevered sex hung heavy in the air. Sam dropped his head to her neck, nipping at her skin he slid his hand from hip, dipping his fingers between her legs, pressing down hard on her swollen clit. His fingers rubbed quickly over her slippery nub, pumping himself faster into her hot slit. "Come for me Mercedes…" he kissed her shoulders thrusting with quick hard jolts.

Mercedes melted against him falling apart with every thrust. He told her to cum for him and she did,stiffening up as she did so, falling over the edge and screaming loudly. "Sam! She screamed arching up. "Oh God I love you so much! I love you."

He felt her body tense up as her juicy release gushed to the head of his dick, drenching his fingers and palm. "Uhh…" he shuddered to the feeling of her cum coating his entire cock. He was done for. He let his willpower go flying out the window. Moving his wet hands back to her hips, he dug his hands into her skin, thrusting a few hard pumps before stilling behind her. "Fuck!..." he bellowed, shaking hard as his released filled inside her.

Mercedes just lost it in that moment, her whole body was set fully aflame by Sam, in that moment, everything she wanted was there for the taking. Sam was hers, finally and truly and they sealed it in that moment. Her grip tightened as she came down from her high, feeling him release his own pure lust as well. She fell onto the bed barely catching her breath as she did so. "That was...oh that was amazing." she hissed fully satisfied in that moment.

He felt dizzy after his mind blowing release. He held her hips tight for leverage as the bones in his legs turned to jelly. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard and so intensely. He pulled his spent cock from her, moaning as her tight snatch pulled on his shaft. He laid down beside her, kissing along her neck. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't want to stop touching and kissing her body even after being spent from their heated lovemaking. He turned her to face him and began kissing her. His tongue flicked out swiping across her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can stop touching you...You might have to stop me." He smiled, sliding his hand to cup one of her perfect breast, rubbing his palm over her stiff nipple.

Mercedes moaned out as he continued to touch and kiss her. "Sam I need a break baby…" She said trying her best to stop him. "Just for a little while then we can go for round three...its been a long time for me and I am kinda sore." She said honestly. Laying on her side she smiled towards him. "I still can't believe you are here, in my bed, making love to me...it feels like a dream."

Sam sighed, but she was right. They both needed time to recharge. He pulled her tighter against his chest and kissed her softly against her lips once more. "Should I pinch you, so you know you're not dreaming?"

"I would say yes, but then you would pinch my butt or breast and then I would pinch you back and then we would be going for another round." She said laughing. "But I may need you to remind me that I am all yours and you are all mines a little later."

Sam chuckled. She was absolutely right. "Listen, I'll remind you every chance I get. Nothing will come between us again." Sam trailed his fingers delicately up and down her arm. "How would you feel going to my parents house tomorrow afternoon, so that I can tell them that the engagement with Quinn is over and that you're the woman in my life? I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore."

Mercedes sat up glancing at Sam. "Wait...you want me to come with you to your parents? Are you sure?" She knew he wanted to be with her but she thought they would wait at least a few weeks to tell his parents. "Sam this is really huge."

Sam nodded. "The sooner the better. After that display at dinner, they might try to push up the wedding. I just need to show them that I'm serious about you." Sam planted a tender kiss on her shoulder. "But if you think it's too soon, I can go by myself to call the whole thing off… it's just that you give me courage and strength. "

Mercedes took a few deep breaths."I want to go with you Sam, we are in this together right? I want to always be by your side, no matter the situation." She closed her eyes. "I'm with you Sam 100 percent."

Sam smiled and kissed her soft lips. "No matter what happens tomorrow, it'll be me and you, a United front." He cupped her face and looked her in the eye as well and repeated her words back to her. "I'm with you 100 percent."

Mercedes nodded. "Well lucky for us the kids are gone til Sunday. So if we need a place to hide after the fact then we can." She joked, though part of her was scared at what would happen. when they got there.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it. Things will probably be intense. But know that I will defend you and stand up for our relationship. What I feel for you is something I never felt for anyone before." Sam was excited to see where their next step would take them.

Mercedes nodded sleepily. "Bring on the crazy then, because now that I have you, I am never letting."

Sam pulled Mercedes close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night love."


End file.
